Velvet Bond: A She-Wolf's Choice
by AstringentSaccharine
Summary: AU Leah never thought she had a choice when it came to imprinting, but when Jacob and her pack encounter a gang of real werewolves, she discovers imprinting isn't always black and white for the she wolf. She's intrigued by Randall Lycos the leader of the pack, what dark secrets does he have? Will Leah miss her second chance at true love? Bella/Jacob & Embry/Angela pairing also.
1. Introduction: Unwelcomed?

**Takes place after Seth graduates high school (actually the night of his graduation). In my version of events, Bella never fell for Edward, Jacob was always the one. The pack still phased with the Cullen's arrival, but they have left Forks when locals started getting suspicious due to their ageless appearances. This is just an intro, I promise chapters will be a lot longer than this. **

**Beta'd By IAmPhoenix (she's the best!)**

**Introduction: Unwanted Company?**

**Leah POV's**

Alfred Lord Tennyson once wrote "_Tis better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all_." Do you know what I say about that? Ole Al is pretty fucking lucky his heartless ass died more than 120 years ago because I would've tracked him down and kicked his ass my damn self! Loving someone with all your might and then losing them is better than never having them at all? Are you fucking kidding me? Loving a person and than having them ripped away is the worst pain imaginable. Throw in some supernatural bullshit and that just makes matters worse. Not only did I lose my fiancé to my cousin, formerly known as my best friend Emily, but I too morphed into a large wolf that caused the death of my own father. That's not even the worst part; all of this could've been prevented if those animal bloodsucking leeches hadn't returned. It was entirely their fault. Imprinting did more than take away Sam, it confirmed my deepest rooted fears regarding our relationship, there was someone out there that was better for Sam than me. I believe Melanie Fiona sang it best: _Whoever said look on the brighter side, has never been on mine._

But this wasn't the time to wallow in my own pity, today was a joyful occasion and I would smile and laugh if it killed me! It was about my little brother Seth, he graduated from high school today.

"To our boy Seth," Jacob raised up his beer mug. "Finally a high school graduate. Six down, two more to go!" We all clinked our mugs together before sitting back down at the large table at the diner. Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, and Jacob graduated from high school two years ago, Seth was now the newest member of the pack to do the same. Brady and Collin were the last members of our pack who hadn't graduated yet, they would be seniors next year.

Sam and I graduated before the bullshit of phasing, imprinting, and protecting our tribe from bloodsuckers occurred. He was no longer phasing, now a proud father of a little girl, and when Jacob announced I was beta, Paul almost quit, but after I kicked his ass, he didn't object much after that. Jared relinquished the role as beta gladly, it gave him more time with Kim. He'd recently popped the question and she'd gladly accepted. Jacob and Bella's son just had his second birthday. Lucas was all kinds of adorable, he pulled at your heartstrings even mine; so much that I actually volunteered babysitting my chubby cheeked nephew...my nephew by marriage of course. Charlie married my mom about a year ago. Embry's wife and imprint was Angela Weber, a former student at Forks High School. The two met by chance at Bella's graduation, she was pretty devastated over a recent break up, Embry took one look at her and the rest was history. She was seven months pregnant now. Claire Young graduated as well and had plans to move in with Quil. Rachel and Paul just celebrated their one year anniversary, and although Brady, Collin, and Seth hadn't imprinted yet, they seemed happy just being wolves. Yeah everyone was happy...except for me.

"You're awfully quiet Leah." Embry observed.

"I was just checking my phone for the time, Paul and Brady need to be relieved in the next hour." That seemed like a pretty solid lie. I wasn't going to sit there and put a damper on Seth's evening by telling Quil, Jacob, and Embry I was sulking again.

"Don't worry sis, Collin and Jared are filling in for Embry and I." My brother gave my shoulder a quick squeeze. He tried to reach for my beer, I smacked his hand away. "Ow Leah! It's not like it will effect me!" Our high metabolism prevented us from getting drunk, the only thing that really gave us a _temporary short buzz_ was moonshine.

"Doesn't matter Seth, you're still a minor." I chuckled.

"Jake's only twenty and he drinks." Seth complained.

"Jake's Alpha, I can't tell him what to do, but you on the other hand little brother..." I paused in mid sentence. The hairs on the back of my neck began to rise up slowly. Based upon my pack members facial expressions, I knew they were experiencing the same fervid emotions as myself.

Something was wrong. But, what? Just then, the bell to the front door of the diner sounded. My back was facing the door, but Jacob and Embry had a perfect view. Quil, Seth, and I whipped our heads around.

The menace in question, had to be at least one inch shorter than me, his build was athletic and slender. Everything about this male told us he was malignant**. **His black thick locks were layered all over and left long enough to be swept back and down, maintaining a neat look. His dark slanted eyes focused in on us, he cursed under his breath. He appeared to be contemplating his next move, instead of going out the same way he came in, he walked past our table and mumbled one word, only loud enough for our table to hear, "Outside." He then proceeded to walk out the exit door.

"What...the...hell...is...that?" Seth asked never taking his eyes off the strange being as he left.

"I don't know, he isn't human, but he isn't a leech either, still, I sense danger from him." Even though Embry was the first to respond, we all picked up on this _guy's_ scent, unlike the usual stench we'd inhale from bloodsuckers, this unknown being's smell was almost entrancing. I wondered if this was how humans fell under the strange spell of vampires. But it didn't change the fact that there was something very ominous about him as well.

"We don't have time to debate this right now." Jacob stood first, we followed. Our sense of danger only increased when we walked outside to the parking lot. He wasn't alone. Three females, two brunettes, one blonde. One of the brunettes was standing next to the guy we encountered inside, she was about two inches shorter than him. The one thing that stood out most to me about this female was her green eyes. They looked far from human, but reminded me more of the eyes of a wild tiger, pale and vivid. The other brunette was blocking our view from the blonde, which made it impossible for us to see either one of their faces.

"We're not here to harm anyone, we're just passing through." The male explained.

"Then why the hell do we feel like you guys are bad news?" Jacob inquired.

"Because _we are,__" _We were all shocked by the young woman's admission_. "_But _we choose _not to be." She then gripped the male's arm. "Connor, we should really wait for Randall."

"He'll be here soon, Celina." He assured her.

"Who's Randall?" Jake demanded trying to control his shaking.

"He's the Regal of our unit, I believe your kind refer to him as Alpha, which I presume you are, since you are doing all of the talking." He smirked as a low growl escaped the blonde's mouth. "Daciana calm her down!" Connor ordered.

The other brunette whipped her head around, her steel gray eyes flashed an amber glimmer. "I'm trying damn it!" She roared sounding in no way shape or form human at all, turning back around, she began speaking in a language I never heard before, "Tranquillitas damnant Principem. Imperasti spirandi potes." Daciana continued consoling the blonde who was now breathing heavily and quivering.

"If you're not dangerous, why is the blonde behaving that way?" I called them out on their bullshit.

"Because she's very young and unstable." Connor revealed as a black SUV came screeching into the parking lot. I realized now he was blocking the restaurant so no patrons could witness the blonde starting to shift. He slid out through the passenger side and moved with such velocity. This was Randall, their leader, my senses screamed this to me, his aura told me he was far more dangerous than all of them combined, he stormed past Jake and our pack. The woman trying to calm the blonde moved quickly out of his way. Randall gently grasped the young blonde's face and within seconds she went limb in his arms.

"Why did you do that to her? You had no right!" I yelled at him. He gently passed the unconscious woman over to Daciana and then faced us.

"Would you have preferred her to shift and expose us all?" He spat at me.

"So you all are some sort of shifter, like us?" Poor Quil and his wishful thinking, they couldn't be.

"No, we are something else." Randall responded now scanning over every single one of his pack members, I'm sure he was checking for injuries, any smart Alpha would do so after encountering another species.

"We're fine." Connor responded sounding slightly annoyed.

"Let's go." Randall started walking away.

"We haven't even ate yet." Daciana complained following behind him, with the girl in her arms.

"We'll go somewhere else." He advised her and then focused in on our Alpha. "I apologize for the intrusion we did not know this place was occupied, my unit and I will only be here for three days time, we shall then depart your territory and never return." Based upon the way their leader spoke, I knew he had been on this earth much longer than any of us, his accent and verbal cadence gave him away. I would be lying to myself if I thought he was anything else but attractive. He was taller than me**,** but shorter than Jake. He had dark brown hair and deep-set dark brown eyes. His jawline was strong, his chin very distinct, I absentmindedly licked my lips when I focused in on his. Get your shit together Leah, this is not the time to be lusting after someone who could potentially kill you**! **

"Wait!" Jacob stopped him. "I can't just let you roam _my territory_, freely. I don't know what any of you are capable of. If you're a threat to us, you're definitely a threat to humans."

"We are no threat to humans!" Randall glared at Jake sounding extremely insulted by our Alpha's accusation.

"I don't know that!" They were now mere inches a part.

"What if I could prove it?" Before Jake could even reply to Randall's wager, I watched my Alpha's hardened angry expression change. It went from shock, to rage again, and then..._understanding_? The next eight words that came out of Jake's mouth shocked us all.

"Do you have a place to stay tonight?" He spoke softer but still firmly.

"We've just been sleeping in our SUV, draws less attention than staying in hotels." Their Regal replied.

"My father-in-law has a house here in Forks, it's up for sale. My wife and I maintain it, the electricity and water are stll on. You and your _unit _will stay there while you're here. The blonde needs a sofa at least, but there will be someone from my pack there at all times."

"What about food? We haven't ate yet." Connor spoke up.

"I'll call my wife and have her meet us there, I'm sure she can whip up something." Who the hell is this guy, and what did he do with our Alpha?

"I will be more than happy to assist her." Celina _actually _grinned.

"Thank you." Randall extended his hand to Jake's and our Alpha took it without hesitation.

"You're welcome." I waited until we all got into Jake's truck before losing it.

"What the fuck is the matter with you? We don't even know what they are!" I was livid for many reasons, but more so at myself for finding their leader downright sexy.

"They don't harm humans." Jake said this with such conviction, I really wanted to be believe him, but how?

"How could you possibly know that Jake? Did you not see what he did to that girl back there?" Seth snarled. "It only took one touch and she was out cold!"

"It only works on the members of his unit. He did what he had to, to protect _both _our secrets, and I know they don't harm humans, because I looked inside his head, I saw his memories." Jacob trembled slightly we could hear the anger and disdain in his voice.

"What did you see Jake?" Quil asked.

"Terrible things." He murmured shutting his eyes briefly. "We share a common _immortal _enemy." Bloodsuckers. "And I know exactly what they are."

"So what are they?" Seth was sitting in the passenger's seat as we pulled into Charlie's driveway.

"They are the true children of the moon."

Our new _neighbors_ were werewolves.

**A/N: Should I continue? Review, follow, and add to your favorites if you believe I should. **


	2. Chapter 1: Getting to Know You

**I have a beta, her name is IAmPhoenix and she is awesome!**

**I would like to thank the following for adding my story to their favorites and alerts: **

gdselby; rocklesson86; Baddie400; Elliebellabear; JTCA & skich

**To My Lovely Reviewers!**

**Brankel1: **You are all kinds of awesome!

******JTCA: **So glad you're back, I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1 – Getting to Know You**

**Leah's POV**

I couldn't help but marvel at the amount of care Randall's unit showed their comatose sister as Daciana placed her on the sofa. Celina draped a small sheet over the unnamed girl's body, while Connor fluffed a pillow under her head. Every now and then one of them would check on her. Celina would stroke her long, blonde curls, while Connor gave her hand a quick squeeze. As soon as Daciana finished eating she sat down on the floor where the young woman was resting and spoke to her quietly in the language we heard earlier.

"I'm not staying here!" Connor snarled, he was beyond pissed when he discovered we had a treaty with vampires, Randall was trying to calm him down."They've been consorting with our enemy!"

"They are not like the _lamia _we've encountered in our existence!" Randall spat back. "Jacob's great grandfather formed a treaty because just like us, they were different."

"Show me! Show me right now!" Connor demanded. Did Randall's unit share a pack mind like us? Randall placed his hand on Connor's shoulder and shut his eyes. For a few tense moments they remained silent. When Randall broke away, Connor was now calm and quickly found a seat next to Celina. She leaned against him and closed her eyes for second, he kissed the top of her head. The moment of peace was only short lived as Paul came storming through the front door followed by the rest of our pack.

"Have you lost your fucking mind Jacob?! You heard what the leeches said about fucking werewolves! And you have the audacity to invite them into Charlie's house, around your wife and your child?!" Paul was on the brink of phasing.

"They are not like the werewolves the Cullens spoke of!" Jake glared at Paul.

"How the fuck do you know that?" Brady demanded.

"Enough!" Jake yelled slamming his fist on the table. "Everyone outside! Now!" He commanded. "Leah, you stay." I tried to disguise the complete shock I felt, of Jake leaving me, Bella, and Lucas all alone with five werewolves.

Bella, on the other hand, gave off the impression of indifference, which only meant whatever Jake already knew about our guests, Bella knew too. I watched Celina smile at baby Lucas. My nephew wiggled out of Bella's lap, walked right up to Celina, and climbed into hers. I was utterly speechless.

"Hello there handsome." Celina grinned as Lucas placed both hands on Celina's face.

"Can't wait until we have one of our own." Connor touched Lucas on the cheek.

Lucas grinned once more before sliding off Celina's lap and returning to Bella's. What was taking Jake and the rest of the pack so long? What was he telling them? I suddenly started hearing anguished howls, whimpering, a few snarls, and the sound of trees being knocked over in the distance.

"I don't think it was wise for him to show the younger shifters." Connor mused quietly to Celina.

"He did what he felt was best." Randall took a deep breath.

Show them what? I was just about to ask that same question out loud, when the front door opened again. Jacob came in first, followed by Seth along with everyone else, but some of my pack brothers were missing.

"Where's Brady and Collin?" I looked around they were no where in sight.

"They volunteered to do patrol, they needed to cool off." Jacob answered. I observed Seth he was staring at Randall with a forlorn look in his eyes, it reminded me of the same expression he had the day we were first delivered the terrible news dad didn't make it after his heart attack. I had to look away or I would've fallen apart all over again.

"I don't ever want to see that again." Paul shook his head as his body trembled slightly. "I don't think I could handle it...I swear the next bloodsucker, I see..." Paul starting pounding his fist hard into his other hand.

"I had to do it guys, I had to show you what Randall shared with me, so you all could understand I didn't make this decision based upon just his word." There was a tinge of remorse in Jake's voice, but the certainty in the same tone outweighed it drastically. It told me he felt right with his actions.

"Use your Alpha command Jake, block that shit from our memory." Jared almost sounded as if he were begging.

"I will, but I have to show Leah first,"

"I don't want to see it Jake," I responded quickly. I've seen enough and been through enough, whatever Paul and the rest of the pack witnessed outside was not something I needed in my mental Rolodex especially, if this is how they were behaving afterward.

"I just can't help but wonder why you all would rely on the word of vampires regarding our kind? I mean that's like us asking the Nazis to tell _us_ about the Jews." Daciana threw up her hands.

"Or like asking the Ottoman government about their version of events during the Armenian genocide." Celina huffed angrily.

"Or maybe some of the twisted idiots involved in the Trail of Tears..." Connor added.

"Okay we fucking get it!" I spoke up. "Getting our information about your kind through vamps was a bad idea, but it's not like we knew any werewolves around to rebut the accusations!"

"Everyone...just calm down." Randall suggested. "I believe the best way to further insure to you all that we are not harmful, is by ironing out the facts. We will sit down and discuss what you have heard not just from the Cullens, but throughout your lives regarding our species." Randall spoke as he stood in the middle of the living room. Every now and then his gaze kept floating over to the sleeping woman on the sofa. "But I would like to first properly introduce us all. I am Randall Lycos, the Regal of our unit. Connor Chayal is our second in command, his wife Celina," He gestured toward the couple sitting on the couch still fuming. "You've all met Daciana Herluin." She was still sitting on the floor with her back leaning against the sofa where the _sleeping beauty_ continued _slumbering_, Randall walked over to them and knelt down beside her. "And this is, Taisie. I named her after the princess of Rathlin Island. She was said to have been the most beautiful woman in the world with her dazzling blue eyes and long blonde, curling tresses."

"She's your daughter?" I asked. He chuckled a little and shook his head no.

"I should be so lucky, she is my grandniece, several hundred generations over. She is only eighteen winters old. I myself have seen quite a few more."

"How many is a _few more_?" Seth stood next to me watching Randall brush the long locks away from Taisie's face.

"Over a thousand," Jared started choking on his water. Embry laughed patting our pack brother on the back. "Celina and Connor are both over six hundred. Daciana is a little younger, she is only three hundred give or take a decade." Three hundred is considered young? It explains the amount of care they were showing Taisie, she was just a child in their eyes.

She started to stir finally and when her eyes fluttered opened, I could see now why he named her after Princess Taisie. In all my years had I never seen blue eyes that captivating, they were the color of indigo, deep, clear, and shining. They would probably tend to absorb light rather than reflect it since they were so dark in color. She sat up slowly. She took a few panic stricken breaths before throwing her arms around Randall's neck, she immediately started sobbing.

"Patruum placere dimitte me!" She sniffled.

"Licuit quod est puer meus." He rubbed her back. "Vos familiam tueri conabantur." He wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "Quid tibi opus est?"

She rubbed her throat. "Quia sitio."

"She's thirsty." Randall translated.

"I'll get her some water." Seth headed towards the kitchen.

"Taisie, we must speak in English while we are here. Latin is considered a dead language among everyone else in the world." She nodded diligently before scanning the room. She leaned back a little and growled. "The shifters are not a threat to us. We are safe."

Seth returned minutes later with a glass of water. "I didn't know if you liked ice, so I didn't put any," Taisie slowly turned her head in my brother's direction, I watched Seth's eyes expand the size of saucers, he gasped, the glass of water went falling out of his hand, but Randall caught it just in time before it hit the floor.

Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! My brother fell to his knees in front of Taisie.

Daciana's eyes grew wide! "Sunt unum!"

"The young shifter has bound himself to Taisie!" Connor slowly rose. "I believe our three day rest has just become a _permanent_ stay."

"This is just great." Quil sarcastically muttered.

"Does your kind _imprint_?" I was staring only at Randall. I wasn't sure how he was handling the news of my brother imprinting on his grandniece. He appeared more shocked than anything.

"Not the way shifters do, but we are familiar with bonding or _imprinting_ as you call it. We have seen it in our travels among male shifters." His eyes hadn't left Taisie and Seth, their foreheads were leaning against each other. "They are so young."

"Male shifters?" My confusion pulled his attention away from his grandniece as he eyed me slightly taken aback.

"She doesn't know?" Daciana stared at me utterly flabbergasted.

"Know what?" Jacob asked. "Leah is the only female shifter in Quileute history, are there other female shifters in the world?"

Randall nodded. "A very small few. For every one hundred or so male shifters I have seen in my existence, I've only encountered five females. The mechanism is always involuntary among the male species."

"Female shifters, however, may chose the object of her imprint after it is earned on the male's part." Celina further revealed.

"Jake, there are two other women in Randall's unit. If Seth imprinted on Taisie...what about Brady and Collin?" The worried appearance on Embry's face mirrored how the whole pack felt.

"That will not be a problem." Connor assured us. "Celina and I have chosen one another, we are mated, our bond cannot be broken. As far a Daciana is concerned,"

"I am not a _perfect match_ for your remaining non-imprinted wolves." She said confidently. "Brady and Collin are men and unfortunately for me, Leah appears to be straight." She gave me a playful wink before finally getting up and walking over to the window. "Unless you have a another lesbian female shifter on the verge of phasing, there will be no more imprinting." I had a feeling Daciana and I would become good friends. I liked her spunk.

"Are you okay?" Randall gave me a small nod.

"I just need some fresh air." He walked out. Jake opened his mouth to say something, but before he could get the words out, I spoke first.

"I'll follow him." I didn't have any intention of letting Randall get that far.

By the time I made it outside he was gone, luckily he left sexy little bread crumbs in the form of his clothing, along with his intoxicating scent behind. I first noticed his leather jacket and steel toe boots at the very edge of the woods. I continued walking further in and nearly stepped on his shirt, my heart quickened slightly...and then...I found his jeans. I exhaled.

I knew at that moment what this meant. He shifted.

Most people would be running the other way, but no, not me. I had to see what he looked like when his beast was released, maybe then I could stop lusting after him. I was very wrong.

Never in all my life had I seen such an magnificent creature. His back was facing me, I was surprised by the color of his fur, instead of it being black like I expected, it was a stunning grayish white, it appeared very soft to the touch as the longer strands flowed in the wind. His size was massive, he was now almost eight feet tall. In his changed form, Randall's forelegs looked to be more powerful than his hind ones, his stance was more upright. He slowly turned around and I could still see his human eyes staring back at me. I thought his movements would be ape-like, but instead he was graceful. As he continued to approach me, he diminished in size, his human form now becoming more evident by the second until his beast was no more and he was now Randall again.

Seeing men naked in my line of work just came with the territory, don't get me wrong, my pack brothers weren't bad looking they were quite handsome in fact, but it got so redundant to me I felt like a gynecologist in reverse. I grew up with these guys, they were my family.

Randall was another story. Every single part of his body was covered in lean, tight, muscles.

My eyes traveled down south and all of the blood in my body came rushing to my face, Randall was huge! My pack brothers are never going to let me live this down!

"Thank you for bringing my clothes." I forgot I'd collected them along the way, I had them clutched against my chest as Randall pulled them out of my grasp. I started to turn around to give him privacy. "It's a little too late for diffidence Leah." He dressed quickly.

"I'm sorry, I," Couldn't find the right thing to say.

"Why are you apologizing? You've seen me in _all my glory _perhaps one day you'll return the favor." He chuckled. Was he fucking flirting with me?

"You should be so lucky." I scoffed as we started heading back to Charlie's place. "I just wanted to know if you were okay and if Connor was telling the truth. Now that Seth has imprinted on your niece, you're not taking off. Are you?" The pain of losing Taisie would break Seth, our whole entire pack would suffer.

"Do you want me to stay Leah?"

"This isn't about you, it's about Seth and Taisie." What a cocky asshole, but how I loved his confidence. We made it back to Charlie's and stood outside.

"I think it's a little bit about us, you cannot deny the intense attraction we have for one another. I have not felt this drawn to someone in a very long time." It wasn't just me who was feeling these strong lustful urges, Randall was feeling them too. He drew closer to me. I shut my eyes, hoping if I wasn't looking into his sexy, enticing eyes, I wouldn't give in to what I truly wanted to do to him and with him, over and over again. I felt his lips gently brush against mine, but he didn't apply pressure, he was teasing me. He wasn't playing fair! His lips traveled down my neck, and then to my shoulder...my body started to quiver, but not from anger, I had never felt this much desire for anyone in my whole entire life!

Snap out of it, Leah!

"Is it true what you said earlier?" My pitch was slightly higher than usual. "About us female shifters and the way we imprint? The man must earn it?" I opened my eyes to see Randall staring intensely at me.

"It is very true." He confirmed brushing his hand against my cheek.

"Good." I backed away from him with a grin. "Perhaps you can deem yourself worthy to see me in _all of my glory. _But for now, we're just friends. Let's get inside, I believe you have some fact and fiction to divulge." I quickly walked away, but not before hearing Randall let out a playful growl. Damn he's sexy!

Entering the living room I was bombarded with a several entertained glares from my pack brothers. Randall's unit seemed just as in enthused. Jacob was whispering in his wife's ear, her eyes grew wide and she blushed slightly. "Stupid wolf hearing." Randall took a little longer than expected, before finally joining us.

"You alright there Regal? You seem to be moving a little slow?" Daciana teased her leader.

"I'm...fine." He answered her, but he hadn't taken his eyes off me. I shrugged confidently, I was loving this new found sureness of myself, the old bitter Leah was no more, the new _play hard to get _Leah had been born, I just didn't know how long I'd play this game before giving in to my primal urges, but I would enjoy every minute. "For starters Alpha Black, I've decided to make Forks our permanent residence." Taisie shot up from the sofa and jumped into her uncle's arms.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He embraced her back, lifting her in the air. After placing Taisie back on the ground, Seth stood up.

"Jacob, please tell your father-in-law his house has been sold. I shall provide payment in full."

"Randall," My brother extended his hand to him. "You have no idea how much this means to me, to us,"

"Actually I do," He shook his hand. "It's why we're staying, I'm trusting you. Take care of her. She's very special to me."

"I will." My brother promised him.

"Thank goodness!" Connor finally relaxed. "This past decade has been insane. Never staying in one place for longer than a week was starting to take a toll on my sanity."

"You two have only been with Randall for ten years?" Jacob inquired as Bella took Lucas out of his arms.

Connor eyed Randall as if he were looking for validation to answer Jake's question.

"We shall discuss that further in detail, down the line." Randall responded.

"I'm going to head back to La Push." Bella announced. "It was nice meeting all of you."

"Quil and I will go back with Bells, I should head back anyway. Angela has been having trouble sleeping lately without me there at night."

"That's fine Em, I'll fill you guys in tomorrow." Jake kissed his son on the cheek, and then Bella as well. "I'll be home soon." She gave him a quick smile before heading out. "Now where were we? Fact or fiction?"

"Let the twenty-one questions begin." Randall scanned the room. "What would you like to know?"

"So um," Paul rubbed the back of his neck. "If you get bit by a werewolf will you become one?" Randall shook his head.

"You can only become a werewolf in one way and in one way only. Genetics. Just like you all have a shifter gene, we have the werewolf gene. If both parents have the gene we will shift. If a werewolf mates with a human, the child has a 50% chance of shifting, like Daciana here." Every single one of us turned our heads in her direction, she shifted a little uncomfortably, she didn't like being the center of attention. "Her father was human."

"But it doesn't mean I'm more or less docile than the rest of my unit!" Her eyes flickered yellow briefly as she returned to the window.

Jared raised his hand. "Silver? Can it kill you?"

"Do vampires burst into flames when they go out into the sunlight?" Celina cackled, I guess that's a no.

"Carlisle the coven leader we created our treaty with, said werewolves lose their human consciousness when they shift,"

"Not true Seth." I already knew that for a fact. "I saw Randall, he knew exactly who I was."

"Oh shit Leah!" Paul exclaimed. "What did he look like?"

"Huge." My hand flew over my mouth. I instantly regretted my choice of words. "I meant he's taller and," Everyone in the room started laughing hysterically. "Oh come on!" I rolled my eyes.

"Leave _Quæ lupus _alone. We all knew what she meant." Celina chuckled.

"What does _Quæ lupus _mean?" I know I just totally butchered the Latin language.

"She wolf." Randall grinned at me.

"What about blood?" Jacob's inquiry made everyone stop laughing. "Carlisle told us vampires and werewolves share the same food source that is whythey tried to hunt you all into extinction."

"When some werewolves are born out in the wild, they give into their beast and lose themselves. They are a lost cause, there's no coming back." Daciana's voice was pained. "Coming across such a beast is hell on earth. They don't care who they hurt as long as they get what they want."

"Fifteen years ago, we found Daciana barely alive. She had been attacked by one of those crazed werewolves, he killed her lover and then tried to _take_ what he desired from Daciana, but she refused him, so he tried to kill her instead." Celina whispered sadly, Daciana eyes started to fill with tears, she turned away so we couldn't witness her cry. "Five years later we met Randall and Taisie, we have beena unit, a family, ever since."

"We do not drink blood at all, it keeps us more aware of our human selves, but it also makes us weaker than the ferocious werewolves who do." Randall further explained.

"Why not just drink animal blood, like the Cullens?" It's better than killing humans.

"No." Randall shook his head. "Once you taste a animal's blood it only helps for a little while, it's like a gateway drug for our kind, no matter what, we slip up. The five of us were raised to understand the fragility of the human race and for that we do not drink animal blood either."

"So do you crave it, the blood?"

"Not at all. You can't crave something you never had..._food_ wise." He raised one brow towards me. I shot Randall a look that said: Really? You still manage to flirt with me in front of everyone?

"Why is Randall in charge and not Connor?" Good question Seth.

"Have you not sensed how much more dangerous he is in comparison to me?" When Randall showed up, it was evident Randall was the stronger of the two, but how and why? "It's all about bloodlines. You see, Randall's ancestors original surname is Lykos Anthropos. In Greek Lykos means _wolf_, Anthropos means _man_. Randall and Taisie's ancestors were one of the seven siblings first born as werewolves many millenia ago, thus making them royalty."

Randall was the equivalent to what Jacob Black was to our tribe.

**Translations:**

Patruum placere dimitte me - Uncle, please forgive me

Licuit quod est puer meus - It is alright my child

Vos familiam tueri conabantur - You were trying to protect your family

Quid tibi opus est? - Do you need anything?

Quia sitio - I am thirsty

lamia – vampire

**A/N: Read, review, and follow. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2: Royal Pains

**This chapter was Beta'd by Callie8M along with ****Roses Roses And More Roses****!**

**I would like to thank the following for adding my story to their favorites and alerts: **

ellie82; flysax; missminniemosue1996; hgmsnoopy; ChoiceorDestiny; xluvinvainx; Callie8M; Captain B. Izzy; and Sunshine-Midnight123

**To My Lovely Reviewers!**

**Sunshine-Midnight123:** Thanks so much!

**Guest: **This isn't like what I've written before, feels pretty fun to be out of my comfort zone.

**Hgmsnoopy**: Hands full? Leah has no idea…

**ellie82: **Thank you very much.

**Brankel1:** Thanks sweets!

**WEML****: **Sorry it took a while, crazy weekend.

**JTCA:** I'm just happy to see you back, Randall is something special!

_Last Chapter..._

_"Have you not sensed how much more dangerous he is in comparison to me?" When Randall showed up, it was evident Randall was the stronger of the two, but how and why? "It's all about bloodlines. You see, Randall's ancestor's original surname is Lykos Anthropos. In Greek Lykos means wolf, Anthropos means man. Randall and Taisie's ancestors were one of the seven siblings first born as werewolves many millenni aago, thus making them royalty."_

_Randall was the equivalent to what Jacob Black was to our tribe._

**Chapter 2: Royal Pains**

**Leah POV**

"It is not that big of a deal. Jacob's great grandfather was the last chief of your tribe, times are different now; we do not put that much emphasis on ranks anymore. It's merely used as a pecking order; nothing more, nothing less. End of discussion." If only things were that simple.

"Seth?" My brother pulled his attention away from Taisie when he heard his name called**, **to look at Jake. "I take it you're volunteering to stay here tonight?"

"Do you even have to ask?" I mumbled under my breath. There was no way a newly imprinted wolf would leave his mate the first night. He'd sleep outside Taisie's window if he had to.

"If that's alright with Randall."

"As long as Leah stays." Randall replied. _Are you kidding me?_ "I'll sleep on the sofa. Celina and Connor will have the master suite, Taisie and Seth can sleep in Bella's old room, you and Daciana can have the guest room."

"You're letting me stay with Taisie? In the same room?" My brother was dumbfounded.

"Luckily for you, I've been around newly bonded couples long enough to understand the dynamics of needing to be near one another." Seth started to open his mouth, but Randall held is hand up. There was more. "With that being said, I expect you two be on your best behavior while I'm around. The only thing I should be hearing coming from Taisie's bedroom is talking _or_ snoring. Understood?"

"Understood." Both Taisie and Seth with extremely sheepish expressions.

"Are you staying**,** Leah?" Daciana gave me a mischievous grin.

"I'm only staying to look after Seth." I nodded my head towards my brother.

"Keep telling yourself that." Quil chided.

"Maybe one day you'll believe it." Paul added.

"I'll go pick up some of our things Seth, I'm sure you want to stay with Taisie. I'll get mom up to speed."

"I'll give you a ride." Daciana jiggled the keys in her hand.

"Dacianna!" Randall spoke sharply. "Behave."

She scoffed. "Yeah right. Come on_Quæ lupus__**, **_we have much to discuss."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Thanks for the ride**.** Take a right up here." I instructed.

"It's not a problem**.** I really wanted a chance to speak with you alone, regarding you and Randall."

"There _is_ no me and Randall." Even I didn't believe myself. What the hell was this guy doing to me?

"My unit is all I have." Her tone was now serious. "Randall is more than just my Regal, he's like a father and brother to me. I care for him immensely. If this is just some easy lay to you, give him friendship and nothing more." I was taken aback, but at the same time I was pissed**.**

"I don't just sleep with any-fucking-body! The only guy I've ever been with imprinted on my cousin, who was more like sister to me, while we were engaged to be married!" I took in a few deep breaths to keep myself from losing control of the rage boiling inside of me.

Daciana pulled over. We sat with one another for a few moments in silence; I heard a few cars pass us by.

"I'm...sorry, Leah." Daciana whispered. "I shouldn't have assumed."

I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"It's okay. You care for Randall the way I care for Seth. Being protective sometimes makes people draw inaccurate conclusions."

"Is...is it more than attraction you feel for Randall?"

"I don't know yet." I shrugged. "But what I feel is pretty intense."

"I just don't understand why your fiancé didn't just stick to being friends with his imprint..." I whipped my head in Daciana's direction. "Unless..." She trailed off.

"Unless what?" I glared at Daciana, daring her to continue.

"Unless your cousin wanted him _in that way _in the first place." Her voice was barely audible.

"What do you mean '_in that way__'_?" I demanded and Daciana sighed heavily to my question.

"Although there are stages to imprinting and bonding that lead to romantic feelings, you are pretty much whatever the imprintee or bondee needs or wants you to be. An imprinter is incapable of denying them that." I felt ill.

"Are you sure?" My voice shook slightly.

"Of course, I mean think about it Leah, do you actually think shifters imprint on only _single _people?" Daciana started the car again. "In all honesty an imprintee can reject their imprinter. As long as they have a close relationship as friends or siblings and see one another every day, the pull will never go away, but the romantic stage doesn't _have _to occur, unless of course**,** the imprintee desires it."

I couldn't believe it, but something inside of me knew her words were true.

"That bitch!" I huffed angrily, betrayal stabbing my insides. "She betrayed me."

"With friends like, that who needs enemies?" Daciana mused. "You know Leah, I could be your friend."

"I don't want your pity!" I crossed my arms and glared.

The last thing I wanted was for someone to be friends with me because they felt bad.

"And I am not giving you any!" She shot back. "Celina's always up under Connor and I look at Taisie more as a daughter. I'm doing this for me." We drove the rest of the way without another word, the only time I ever spoke to Dacianna from then on out was just to give her directions. We pulled into my mom and Charlie's driveway and both unbuckled our seat belts, but neither one of us got out. "So what do you say? Do you want to be friends...with me?"

"I guess so, why the hell not?" I responded with a small smile.

"Well**,** that's a relief!" We both laughed. "Gosh**,** Leah, I thought I would never meet another woman as headstrong as my Aolani _(ahoh-la-nee)_ was." Her grin lessened a little.

"Was...that _her _name? Your mate?" I asked softly and she nodded.

"It means heavenly cloud."

"I'm sorry for you loss." I really didn't know what else to say.

"I'd give my everything just to have one more minute of her back again at her _worst_, than a eternity of happiness without her." The porch light came on and my mom stepped out. "I wouldn't trade what I had with her for the world; I'm a better person because of her." Maybe Alfred Lord Tennyson was right after all. Daciana sure thought so. For me, the jury was still out on a verdict.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"I'm not sure I'm hearing you right Leah." My mom stood in Seth's doorway, while I rummaged through his drawers. "Seth imprinted...on a _real _werewolf?"

"Yeah in contrast to the _fake _ones." I snorted.

"And you're into the Alpha." It came out as a statement, but had a questioning undertone.

"Regal." I corrected her.

"But you haven't imprinted on him?" Here she goes with the uncertainty again.

"That's right." Seth really needs to learn how to match his socks better!

"Goodness Leah, aren't you afraid of history repeating it's self? You, Emily, and Sam,"

"Mom!" I groaned. "That's not going to happen. Female shifters don't imprint like the males do. The imprint has to be earned on his part." I zipped up the overnight bag I made for Seth. "I didn't imprint on Sam because of Emily, or because I wasn't good enough, it's the other way around. Sam wasn't worthy of my love." The words came out like an epiphany, suddenly I understand at that moment, there was nothing wrong with my love, it was Sam's love that wasn't right.

"Alright**,** Leah," Daciana entered Seth's room. "I packed all of your sanitary items, a tank top, a pair of boy shorts, extra undergarments, a shirt and a pair of jeans...oh and can I borrow these?" She held up a pair of my black boots.

"Sure, isn't that what friends do?" I grinned at her.

"Yup, that's right!"

"Are you sure about this Leah?" I could hear the concern in my mom's voice. "Imprinting."

"It isn't what we all assumed it was. There are so many layers to it." For centuries the previous packs and elders went by what the archives stated regarding imprinting. We never once questioned anything...until now**. **

"You know**,** Mrs. Swan," Daciana cut in. "Although I am sure your tribal records have a plethora of knowledge, Randall has over a thousand years of wisdom under his belt, he's crossed paths with hundreds of shifters. The majority of them were male, but a few were female. Perhaps you and the Elders could sit down with him and discuss what he knows about imprinting and bonding. It's not always black and white." Mom surveyed Daciana carefully and then looked back at me.

"I will sit down the members of the Council, tell your _Regal _to expect a call from us." Daciana gave my mother a polite nod before exiting the room. Mom still appeared pessimistic.

"Don't worry." I assured her. "I'll be fine. I have the power, I can choose." I squeezed my mother's hand and gave her a tight hug.

"It's in a mother's nature to worry, Leah." She sighed, and she reluctantly pulled away from me. "What about the imprint with Seth and Taisie, what stage are they in?"

"_Definitely _romantic." I laughed.

"I expect to meet her soon, you tell my son I want to hear from him first thing tomorrow morning."

"I will, Mom." I threw Seth's bag over my shoulder. "Love you." I kissed her cheek.

"I love you too**,** dear."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

By the time we made it back, Celina and Connor stepped out for a bit, Claire and Quil tagged along. Seth and Taisie were upstairs chatting quietly with one another. Randall was sprawled out on the sofa watching television; he had a very perplexed and slightly aggravated expression on his face.

I nearly fell on the floor laughing when I realized what he was watching: _An American Werewolf In Paris._

"Where the hell does Hollywood come up with these damn ideas?" He shook his head.

"What part annoys you most? The guy's best friend haunting him as a rotting corpse? Being bitten by a werewolf and turning into one? Or the whole _eating your maker's heart _to become human again?" He sat up so I could have a seat beside him.

"The whole _entire _thing bothers me; it's crazier than Bram Stoker's _Dracula_." Randall groaned. Daciana grabbed my and Seth's bags.

"I'll just run these upstairs." I had a feeling she was just trying to give Randall some private time.

"This is why I do not watch television." Randall smirked**. **

"You don't watch TV, like _ever_?" I asked in disbelief. I myself honestly can't recall a day in my life that I hadn't.

"Television wasn't developed until the early 1920's, Leah**.** I went centuries without it, so why would I need it now?" He inquired. _I went years without knowing you but I need you now_, I thought to myself.

"What are you thinking about?" Was I that obvious?

"Nothing." I answered quickly, trying not to blush.

"Liar." He smirked.

"Well, what are you thinking about?" I challenged him.

"You...with no clothes on." I playfully smacked him on his arm. Randall just laughed.

"Well at least I'm honest." He managed to say between laughs. I scooted away from him and folded my arms across my chest.

"You're such an ass; shouldn't someone as ancient as you be a little more modest when it comes to that sort of thing?"

"The fact that I am so _ancient _makes me sexually liberated." He chuckled with a wicked grin.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "I knew you were a man-whore."

"Who says I'm a man-whore?" He countered his tone now slightly more serious. "Our kind are not promiscuous, we mate for life, we see no one else, only death can break that bond." My heart immediately started to ache for Daciana and her loss.

"Will she ever love again?" Randall was still sitting beside me, but his eyes were somewhere else. He looked as though he were daydreaming. "Randall?" I scooted over closer to him and waved my hand slowly in front of his face. He startled slightly I leaned away. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize." He shook his head a bit. "What did you ask me?"

"Daciana, will she ever love again?"

"I hope so, I really do." He shut his eyes for a moment. "We all deserve a second chance, including you Leah." How did he know about Sam and Emily? I didn't tell him anything. "While Jake and I were exchanging memories, I saw what happened to you." Oh**,** great.

"So, I guess you feel sorry for me?" I looked away.

"Not at all, I feel sorry for your pack brothers, you treated them pretty badly and you neglected yourself."

"Who the hell do you think you are? Until you truly looked through my personal thoughts, experienced the shit I have, and cried as much as I have…" I couldn't finish my sentence I was so pissed. He feels sorry for my pack? I clenched my fists.

"I'm not trying to upset you, Leah, but you can't allow others to take away your happiness. Harboring all of that anger and hatred will make you sick. A wise man once said hating a person is like drinking poison and hoping the other person dies. You must realize something about hatred. Half the people you hate don't know, and the other half, just doesn't care. It's pointless." Damn him, and his old age and wisdom. Why did he have to be right? Emily and Sam were happy and I was miserable and angry at everyone and for what?

"So, I guess you want to be my second chance?" My voice was now a mere whisper.

"Yes Leah, I would like to be your second chance, as long as you are alright with being mine."

**A/N: Review, follow, and add to your favorites. **


	4. Chapter 3: More Than Friends?

**Beta'd by the awesome Callie8M and the amazing Sparkling-Iris, you two made my work ten times better!**

**To my lovely reviewers: **kh73**, **Sunshine-Midnight123**, **brankel1**, **WEML**, **hgmsnoopy**, and **Guest:** your reviews really keep me uplifted. Thank you all so much. Keep 'em coming!**

**A special thanks for the following readers who added me to their favorites and alerts: **Cassiopeia Herveaux; flysax; Bekey007; LMAmason; Princessinthecorner16; brankel1; christalla431; heartsgirl, Nika18; bamagirl11; IamPhoenix: JassiLovesMusic; **and** jigokunooujo

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter 3 – More Than Friends?**

**Leah POV**

I decided to head to bed before I did something I would regret, like give into my emotions and urges to Randall. The last few sentences were still playing in a continuous loop in my head.

_"So, I guess you want to be my second chance?" My voice was now a mere whisper._  
_"Yes Leah, I would like to be your second chance, as long as you are alright with being mine."_

This was a second go round for Randall also. He had been on this earth for over a millennium, a period of time equal to one thousand years and in all that time he had only been with and in love with one other person. I felt intimidated almost. How long had he and the woman been together? What happened between them? Did she break his heart? Did he break hers? And how could I compete?

Thoughts still colliding haphazardly in my mind, I made a detour to the bathroom. Daciana was nice enough to place my bag on the counter. Getting out of the shower I could still hear Seth and Taisie quietly whispering with one another; they were speaking way too low for even my enhanced senses to make out any words, but their combined laughter was pretty loud. I couldn't help but smile, I was happy that my brother had found the person he was meant to be with and that she wasn't going away any time soon.

I read the title out-loud, "_The Universe, the Gods, and Men: Ancient Greek Myths_. Seriously, Daciana?"

"What can I say Quæ lupus," She shrugged, "I have a thing for strong powerful women, like Athena. She was the goddess of war, you know. That's hot." I laughed and flopped down beside her as if we had been friends for years, its strange how two people could meet and instantly feel connected to one another. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, Leah I think you're a strong powerful, beautiful woman too, but it appears my Regal has beat me to the punch." She teased me with a smile.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and smirked. "Why do you guys speak in only Latin? No one speaks that language anymore."

Daciana closed her book and set it on the nightstand.

"You're Native American, Leah, you're Quileute, but you can't speak your native tongue to someone who is Navajo because they wouldn't understand you. " Daciana explained. "Before we became an endangered species, our numbers were massive and spread throughout all seven continents. Our many clans inherited the cultures and languages among the humans we co-existed with. Randall's ancestors felt a means of universal communication was necessary if and when we crossed paths with others like ourselves. Latin has been around as long as we have. Many of our kind were fluent in American English as well." She folded her arms across her chest and smiled at me. "You want to cut the bullshit now and tell me what you're really thinking?" I was starting to realize my new friend really wasn't the subtle type.

"Not really." I groaned, posture slumping noticeably. Too many supernatural beings with enhanced hearing in this damn house.

"Tell you what," Daciana began. "Let's go somewhere tomorrow away from everybody, and then we'll talk then."

"What about later? Won't Randall see your thoughts?" I asked nervously and Daciana shook her head no.

"Our joint telepathy works a little different from your wolf telepathy, we're able to filter our thoughts, and we only share the ones we want." Damn it, only Jake could do that! "We can also carry on conversations telepathically with one another when we are in human form."

"What if Randall orders you to share your thoughts?"

"That is one command he would never infringe upon us, unless it were a life or death situation." I was liking Randall more by the minute, he wasn't intrusive and didn't abuse his power on his unit's thoughts unless it were an absolute necessity.

"You said your numbers were once massive, so how the hell were the leeches, or the _lamia_ as you call them, able to nearly destroy all of you? That just doesn't make any sense. According to the Cullens, your kind matches them in strength, so wouldn't it be an even fight?" Daciana started to open her mouth but before she could answer my question, we heard a light tapping on the door.

"Are you ladies decent?" Randall asked.

"Never!" Daciana chuckled. "But we are wearing clothes if that's what you're wondering." He opened the door.

"I didn't mean to overhear you ladies speaking. It's an occupational hazard of mine." He grinned at me briefly before glaring at Daciana. They didn't speak, but both of their stares were pretty intense. It was apparent to me, they were having a conversation with one another telepathically, and whatever was being discussed wasn't for my ears to hear. After a minute or so, Daciana gave Randall a quick nod and sighed heavily, giving me an apologetic gaze. I guess the whole werewolf/vampire subject was off limits...for now.

Randall only took a few steps into the room. "Leah, your mother just called, your Alpha must have given her my cellular number. She and the members of your council would like to speak with me tomorrow evening, and I was wondering if you would accompany me?"

My ex now sat on the council and he was the last person I willingly wanted to be around.

"Won't Jacob be there?" I asked, "I mean do you really need me there?"

"No Leah, I don't." He sighed. Thank goodness. "But I _want _you there." Well, damn, that made all the difference. Not that many people actually _wanted _to spend time with me, but Randall did, and what was the use of trying to deny my hidden desire of wanting to spend time with him too? Randall had awakened something in me, something I hadn't wanted in a long time and that was to be with someone emotionally, romantically, mentally and physically.

"Fine," I conceded, trying unsuccessfully to hide my smile. "But I'm not promising to stick around the whole time," I glanced at Daciana for a moment. "We have plans."

"I know." He chuckled. "Somnus, mihi pulchra dea." He added, before shutting the door behind him. Daciana dropped head and laughed.

How could just a few words I didn't even know the meaning to, sound so damn seductive? "What did he just say?"

"He said, _sleep well my beautiful goddess_." Daciana answered before falling asleep.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**The Next Evening:**

**Location: La Push Council Hall**

How in the hell did I get talked into this?

"You look really nice Leah." Randall gave my hand a quick squeeze as we pulled into the parking lot. I shifted my eyes at Randall, oh now I remember, it was this guy. He just had to be so damn irresistible and sweet. "I promise you Leah, any time you want to leave we can. You accompanying me here this evening, wasn't just for me, it's for you too."

"Why?" I didn't imprint on anyone, this meeting had nothing to do with me.

"You need closure Leah, this is the first step." Randall stroked my cheek. "All of the imprinted couples will be attending this meeting."

"What?!" All logic went out the window. That meant I would have to be around _her._ Damn this! I felt my anger boiling over, my body started to shake, there is no way I'm willingly going to sit in the same room and play nice with that lying, traitorous poor excuse for a cousin.

"I'm outta here!" I snarled, reaching for the handle of the door, but just as I was about to swing it open, Randall pulled me into his lap. "LET ME GO!" I protested, but instead of releasing me, he held on tighter.

"No Leah," He spoke softly and without malice. His voice was so calming that my body stopped its trembling. He brushed the tip of his nose against my cheek and then planted a kiss on my neck-suddenly my longing to leave was gone. I felt so safe and whole wrapped in his arms. "I'm not going to let you run away. You've dodged this bullet for way too long. I'm doing this for us."

"Us?" I turned my head to look at him directly in his eyes.

"I don't want you to carry that anger and resentment into _our_ relationship from another."

"I haven't even said yes or no to your _proposal_. How can you be so sure, we're meant to be?" I wanted to believe him, but there was that nagging voice in the back of my head telling me to be careful, don't let him in.

"I just know Leah. I want you, more than I've ever wanted anything or anyone in my whole entire life," He sounded so sure of himself, I admired and envied that about him "I never thought I could desire someone like that again. I feel it even deeper than I did the first time around." He sighed heavily. I can't remember the last time I'd been that sure about anything.

"It scares me." He admitted. "You're so strong Leah, stronger than you think." He was giving me every last piece of himself. Sam had never said anything like this to me. He never poured out his heart or showed me his vulnerable side. He did tell me he loved me, that was pretty much it, but Randall was different. How could I possibly say no?

I cupped his face gently in my hands, and gazed into his deep brown eyes for a few moments. I could no longer hear that nagging voice in my head, she was gone, and I'm pretty sure if I still could hear her, I would have told her to shut the hell up. I leaned in and pressed my lips against his, and just when I thought Randall couldn't hold me any tighter he did. We lost all sense of time wrapped in our passionate haze.

"Ahem!" I knew that clearing of the throat from anywhere. As much as I wanted to stay in Randall's arms, I knew it was time to face the music. We slowly unlocked ourselves from one another.

"I do not believe this is the first impression I want to give your mother, Leah." Randall grinned bashfully.

"How do you know that's my mother?" I countered.

"You both have the same _glare_." I didn't have to look to know exactly what he was talking about, but I looked anyway. She had her hands folded across her chest, she was not amused. Jacob was standing beside her. He on the other hand thought this was the most entertaining sight he had ever seen, his amused expression faded as soon as my mom shot daggers at him though.

"I guess we better get this show on the road." I started to get up, but Randall hadn't let go yet.

"You haven't answered my question yet, Leah. Are we friends or are we more?"

I smiled.

"After a kiss like that, do you even have to ask?"

"I guess not." This time he kissed me. There are no words in the human dictionary that could adequately describe how amazing this kiss was, it was like no other. It wasn't hasty or swift. His lips were gentle, patient, and compassionate. Randall knew exactly what to do and how to do it. He knew exactly what I liked, and how I liked it. To me it almost felt like he was reading not my mind, but my soul.

"Leah Clearwater!" I heard my mother shout my name, I shot up my index finger. I just needed one second to enjoy this...maybe two...three...four...oh what the hell, she's already pissed, might as well enjoy this!

"Leah," Randall whispered against my lips. "As much as I want to keep this going, we need to stop now, or I'll have to be forced to reschedule this meeting." Sounds like a great idea to me, but Randall's passenger door opened.

"Are you two done fogging up the damn windows? We do have a meeting to attend, and you're lip-locked with the guest of honor." Jake was smiling once again, I suddenly realized my mom wasn't outside anymore, she must have gone back into the building, "I think you two traumatized her!" He managed to say between laughs.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"So nice of you to finally join us." It appeared my mother regained her bearings. "Randall, we haven't _properly_ met, we spoke on the phone yesterday evening. I'm Sue, Leah's mother." She gave Randall a quick handshake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, thank you for inviting me. Seth and Leah are something special. You raised them well." Randall draped his arm around my shoulder.

"I should say the same about you. Taisie is a very sweet girl." I noticed Randall's niece sitting down with Seth. She looked over and waved at us, we waved back.

"Taisie was an easy child to raise, I cannot take all of the credit, my whole entire unit is responsible for the person she is today."

"Leah, are you alright? You looked a little flushed." A very pregnant concerned Angela came waddling towards me. Embry's imprint was born to be a mother, she was always so nurturing. She didn't have one hateful bone in her body. If Angela disliked you, it meant you had to be a pretty terrible person, like a serial killer or something.

"I'm fine," I assured her. "No need to fuss over me, you should take a seat, wouldn't want those twins of yours making an early appearance." I helped her sit back down next to Embry.

"What took you two so long?" Taisie asked the both us, she and Seth were sitting in the same row as Embry and Angela.

"I had to do a little _convincing _with Leah here-to get her to come inside."

Seth groaned. "I don't even want to know."

"Then don't ask, brother dear." I smirked.

I had a feeling this was going to be a night to remember. Let the fun and games begin.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading, please review, add to your favorites and alerts!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Meeting

**Beta'd by the awesome Callie8M and the amazing Sparkling-Iris, you two make my work ten times better!**

**To my lovely reviewers: **Diiiiiiie; hateme101; brankel1; LaLupa29; Guest; lilly042004; WEML; Sunshine-Midnight123; **and** rocklesson86:** Thank you all so much, you all make me want to do a happy dance.**

**A special thanks for the following readers who added me to their favorites and alerts: **lilly042004; clena; ClaudMiranda88; hateme101; Tiffanydb; The Witch of Dreams; **and** brookeyhoneybee

**Chapter 4 – A Meeting to Remember**

**Leah POV**

The La Push Council building looked very similar to that of a small church. The passageway was spacious and long with several rows of comfortable chairs set out on opposing sides, facing a raised platform with two levels. On the lower level there stood a large table big enough for all the members of the council. The upper level stood a podium.

Introducing Randall to the imprints was entertaining to say the least; the girls were all very enamored with the new man in my life. If my pack's brothers' mates' behavior weren't just as strange, so was Randall's. I started noticing right away he didn't touch the girls and didn't get too close to them.

"Do you mind explaining to me why the girls are treating you like Ryan Gosling?" I asked while interlocking my arm through Randall's. He chuckled.

"I wish I could take all the credit and say it's my fetching charisma, but truth is, it's my beast. He's quiet alluring to the unsuspecting mortal female." He gave me a mischievous grin.

"Is that why I find you so irresistible?" I chided. "I knew it wasn't just your handsome looks." I used my free hand to playfully smack his arm.

"I wish it was that simple." He replied, laughing. "Actually your wolf is immune to my beast's charms. Old fashion attraction is what's got you hooked." I was so drawn to him in a way I couldn't explain or understand that I wasn't even mad he called me out. After Sam and I broke up, I was careful not really let my feelings show except for the negative ones. I had to be strong and prove to everyone around me I was in control. In a sense I felt like Randall was mine already. I knew he felt the same way. Was that why he kept his distance from my pack brothers mates?

"What about not touching the girls?" We continued to walk down the aisle, making our way towards the council table.

"You noticed that, too, huh?"

"How could I not? It was almost as if you were treating them like you had some contagious disease and you didn't want them to catch it." I mumbled.

"I know how territorial shifters are when it comes to their mates; I didn't want to step out of line." He knew so much about our species that I was slightly taken aback. "Also, I'm sure if they started fawning over me, you would get a little testy." In any other case I would have retorted with some smart comeback, but there was no denying that if any woman got too close for comfort when it came to Randall, I'd get a little aggravated.

All of sudden Randall stopped walking. I was so lost in my own revelation about how deep my feelings ran for him, I didn't notice the halt until it was too late. Sam and Emily were standing right in front of us.

The look on Sam's face was priceless, I'm sure the Elders informed him Randall would be speaking at our council meeting, but he wasn't expecting us to show up _together_. He stood there rigid, glaring at Randall, his forehead wrinkled. Emily on the other hand looked slightly befuddled as she held Sam's hand.

"Leah," My cousin spoke first. "It's nice to see you again." Her words felt genuine. We hadn't spoken since I was forced to be a bridesmaid at her wedding. Sam was still Alpha at the time and ordered me to participate. Jake took his place very soon after that. You can imagine how much effort it took avoiding my former best friend while living on the same reservation. Every single time I saw her in my line of vision, I would do an about face and head in the opposite direction. Seeing her nearing pregnancy with their daughter was torture enough. But back then, it was another reminder that I was never going to be good enough, well, so I thought.

"Hey...Emily, this is Randall." As soon as Emily's eyes gazed upon Randall, she immediately started grinning. Damn, this beast appeal was something! Her change in attitude didn't go unnoticed, for if it was possible, steam would be flowing from Sam's ears by now. She extended her hand, but instead of taking it, Randall gave Emily a kind nod.

"I've heard so much about you." He said. Yeah he sure did. He knew all about your desire to snatch up Sam _before _he phased and imprinted on your worthless sorry ass, I thought brazenly to myself. Emily's smile dwindled at the comment, but didn't fade. Randall refocused his attention on my ex. "And you must be Sam."

"I just want you know, not all of us agreed to your presence here today." He growled.

"Duly noted." Randall sniggered. "Leah dear, would you be so kind as to introduce me to the rest of the members of your council?"  
"Sure."

Before walking away, Randall unhooked my arm from his, lifted my hand to his lips, and kissed the back of it gently. I could hear a jealous snarl rumble in Sam's chest; I wonder if Emily heard that? Sure she did. Sam's jealousy didn't make me feel the way I thought it would. For years I thought once I met someone or even imprinted, I could gloat and throw my new found love in his face, instead I just found his actions utterly pathetic. Sam got what he wanted in Emily, why couldn't he just let me go in the process?

I briefly introduced Randall to the other members of the council; Old Quil, Quil Ateara's great grandfather, the oldest living member who had been around since the last pack; Kevin Littlsea, Collin's father who recently joined the council after his own father's death; Billy Black the council leader and Jake's father, who took his seat next to his dad. Sam finally joined the Elders and sat at the very end of table, still glaring at Randall. We then took our seats in the front row next to Paul and Rachel.

The quiet conversations slowly ceased as Billy made his way to the podium and dropped his gavel.

"Thank you all for coming. First let us welcome our guests. All of you have had the pleasure of meeting Taise Lycos, the newly imprinted mate of Seth Clearwater," Billy extended his hand out towards my brother and his imprint, sitting in the row of chairs behind us. "And her uncle Randall who is Taisie's guardian, and Regal to her unit. Although they are werewolves, it appears we have been misinformed about their nature. It has also been brought to our attention that the Quileute archives may have been lacking in details regarding certain aspects of imprinting. Randall has lived for many centuries on this earth and has crossed paths with many shifters, like our spirit warriors, male _and _female." His glance at me did not go unnoticed. "Randall could you please step forth."

"Showtime." He said softly, only audible enough so I could hear, before standing and joining Billy at the podium. They shook hands briefly and our council leader returned to his seat at the table. At that moment, Sam stood from his seat and marched right up to Randall.

"Oh shit," I heard Paul sigh.

"If you are about spew a bunch of bullshit regarding imprinting as nothing more than some ridiculous blind devotion, save it." My ex and potential new lover glared at one another. It had been a long time since Sam had phased, but his body was starting to blur. I heard a ferocious snarl escape someone's lips but oddly enough, it wasn't Randall's or Sam's. That same ominous feeling shot up in my spine, I could hear chairs being knocked over, I quickly turned around in my seat. Embry and Angela were no longer sitting next to my brother and Taisie. His wolf must have sensed danger and quickly moved his pregnant wife out of harm's way. Taisie was sitting in Seth's lap being restrained. Her beautiful blue eyes were now glowing in that strange amber hue. Her breathing was erratic, her canine teeth were showing, this was bad.

"Samuel, I suggest you back away from me." Randall calmly advised.

"Why should I?" Sam shot back coldly. "You're not Quileute, you're not even a shifter, who the hell do you think you are coming in here like this? We don't need your help. We know all there is to know about imprinting." He continued to glare at Randall.

"Sam, you have been overruled on this matter." Billy spoke, intervening while trying to put a stop to the rising tension in the air. "If you do not wish to participate, you can remain silent or leave."

"Or what?" Sam snorted, not backing down for an instant.

Jacob stood up slowly. "Sam, you out of all people know how dangerous someone is when they start phasing. Randall's niece is going through the same thing. Taisie's unstable, she'll attack us." My Alpha growled. Seth kept whispering words of comfort in her ear. I could see the frightened expression on my mother's face as I turned back around. She gripped Old Quil's hand. The amount of worry she must of felt was devastating. She knew there was no way Seth would leave his imprint's side even if she posed a threat to him.

"She will not attack any member of your pack or their mates now that she's imprinted with Seth." Randall revealed. "But she won't hesitate to attack _him_." He nodded his head towards Sam. "My beast is controlled, and in all honesty, I could easily incapacitate you without shifting or doing permanent damage. Taisie on the other hand," He flickered his eyes on his niece. "Does not have that same control, her attack will be sloppy and could possibly kill you."

"Sam, please!" Emily pleaded, standing in the first row of the opposite side of me. "You're not angry at Randall for being here, you are angry about how he feels about Leah." My cousin's voice cracked a little. For some reason I actually felt a little bad for her; to be imprinted with someone who still had feelings for someone else must have been hard. But her voice seemed to reach the Alpha, for Sam's face softened as soon as he met Emily's eyes. He backed away slowly and returned to his seat.

Randall immediately made his way over to Taisie and Seth. "Take her home please."

"Seth wait!" My mother objected, standing up, her voice saturated with dread at the idea of letting Seth leave with Taisie.

"I assure you, Mrs. Swan." Taisie spoke earnestly. "I could never harm your son, he means far too much to me." For a few seconds, my mom remained standing. Old Quil gently pulled her down to her seat again.

"The girl is being sincere." He rasped. Old Quil was a wise man, he could read one's soul with just one glance.

"Geez." Embry sighed, taking a seat next to me with Angela. "Your man hasn't even said anything, and a blood bath almost ensued."

"Yeah," I heaved. "That was close."

"We apologize for the unfortunate turn of events, if you would like to take your leave we understand." Billy spoke remorsefully.

"That will not be necessary, Chief Black." Randall returned to the podium. "I would first like to say, if I thought for one second imprinting was just some _blind devotion_, I would have departed quickly with my unit and Taisie faster than any of you could say Taha Aki. As you are all aware, Jacob and I exchanged memories, and through him, I know all about your histories, through mine, Jacob and the majority his pack know all about mine, minus Leah who opted not to see my memories for herself." Maybe I should have.

"Yes, my son brought that to our awareness." Billy mused.

"Can we just get down to business?" Sam interrupted. "I have more important things to do than heart the _werewolf_ tell _us __shifters_ about _ourselves_." He obviously didn't want to be here.

"Of course," Randall grinned. "I wouldn't want to further inconvenience you Sam, considering the fact that you may not like what I have to say."

"What could you possibly say that would upset me?" He argued.

"My presence alone upsets you," Randall's chuckled nonchalantly. "Tell me something Sam, hasn't it struck you as odd that you still harbor such emotions like jealously, love, and rage towards Leah while you still feel obligated to love Emily?" My cousin shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "You are not the only shifter who has imprinted on another, while in love with someone else and vice versa." Randall stepped down from the podium to the lower level of the stage where the council members sat.

"From the beginning of time, humans were born with some form of supernatural ability, but it was lost along the way. However some humans still have the magic running through their veins due to their genetics. Native Americans have been around for as long as Lycans have, they still have that magic in them."

"Lycans?" My mom repeated.

Randall offered a small nod to her. "It is the true name of our species, the term werewolf came along many centuries later." He elaborated. "The first shifters I ever encountered was more than eight hundred years ago, the Mayans. They were able to survive the Classic period collapse, the arrival of the Spanish conquistadores, and sixteenth century Spanish colonization of the Americas. To this day, the Maya and their descendants form massive populations. I believe their ability to phase is what allowed them to last for so long against their enemies. Their spirit animal is the jaguar, and just like all of you, they imprinted as well, but they called it something else." Randall now had our full attention. "After spending some time with the Mayan, I felt compelled to learn more about shifters. Imprinting, bonding, to kindred; it all fascinated me. To have such a strong involuntary mechanism take place," Randall trailed off, in his eyes was that same faraway look again he had that night we spoke of Daciana's slayed love, and second chances. He shook himself out of his daze, and started speaking again. "I had to learn everything there was to know about imprinting. I met hundreds in my travels, rarely any of them were female, but the ones who were, imprinted and bonded differently from that of their male counterparts. They were unique." He was stared at me with his last sentence.  
"Did you come here because you were tracking us?" Old Quil asked.

"No sir, it has been over three centuries since my last expedition. Meeting all of you was a serendipitous coincidence." Randall sighed heavily while staring at me for a moment longer before looking away. I started observing my pack brothers, none of them were willing meet my eyes. Once again, a forlorn expression flitted over their faces. What the hell was going on?

"In some cases when the male shifters would imprint, kindred, or bond with a woman who was married or not interested in them romantically, intimacy never took place. Romantic love is always the decision of the imprintee, never the shifter." I saw all of the blood rush out of Emily's face.

"What about the different stages?" Billy asked. "Claire here was only fourteen when Quil imprinted on her. It was obvious to us all that she had a crush on him. Why didn't Quil's wolf give in to her desires?"

"Way to put a girl on the spot." Claire groaned, burying her face into Quil's shoulder, blushing faintly.

"The stages are still very valid when it comes to imprinting on infants, young teenagers, or children." Randall interjected.

"Infants?" Jared exclaimed, with a look of shock on his face. "That's creepy!" He shook his head in disgust. The thought of imprinting on a child sickened me too.

"But for consenting adults and older teens, the stages mean nothing. It's up to the imprintee what type of relationship _she _wants." I was now glaring at my cousin who had lowered her head.

"Well that's nonsense." Angela chuckled with disbelief rubbing her large belly. "That means Emily had feelings for Sam before he phased, Emily and Leah are cousins..." I watched the realization flood over Embry's wife's face. Her eyes grew misty, she moved her hand over her chest and looked at my cousin. "Oh Emily, how could you?"

"I'm...so...sorry Sam." Emily sniffled.

"You're sorry, Sam?" I repeated angrily, standing up. "Are you fuckin' kidding me? You betray me, and you apologize to _him_?" I threw my hand out, wildly gesturing in my ex's direction.

"Emily, that's cold." Paul sighed.

"Did you even care about your cousin Emily, or were you just using her to get close to Sam?" Rachel demanded.

Sam looked about ready to blow up. "That's enough!" He bellowed, jumping from his seat and joining his wife. "Emily tried to deny her feelings for me, she's got the living proof etched into her, and it will be there forever as a constant reminder for as long as I live." He consolingly starting rubbing her back.

"I did have feelings for Sam before the imprint took place, Leah." Emily confessed, looking directly at me. "But I _never _would have acted on them. As much as I wanted to be with Sam, I still denied my feelings, even after he phased and imprinted on me, I kept urging him to go back to you, as much as it hurt me." She was now sobbing hysterically, voice choked and tight. "I even told him he was just like his father, nothing more than a coward for walking out on you, and-"  
"That's when I lost." Sam finished her sentence. I stared at my cousin and then at my ex. Before hearing their side of the story, I wanted to curse them, tell them how much I hated them and never wanted to be around them ever again. Now looking at the guilt-ridden pitiful expressions on their faces, I felt no need.

"A part of Sam will always love Leah because that's who he wanted to be with before the phase," Randall joined us.

"And that's something I've come to terms with." Emily whispered in a barely audible voice.

"I'm done." I took a deep breath. "I'm done with letting this anger control me. I want to be happy again, and I can't do be happy unless I forgive you both." Emily's eyes lit up instantly. "But, that doesn't mean things between us will ever be the way they used to be, I just can't give _this situation _anymore of my time." I looked at Randall. "Can I speak to you outside?"

"Of course." Randall faced the council members. "I have several journals recording the events of my expeditions. Now they are yours, I don't need them anymore."

"That is most kind of you." Billy replied. He dropped his gavel on the podium. "Meeting adjourned." I started making my way out to the parking lot. Randall hurried behind me.

"Leah, wait up." I turned around at his request.

"You've been imprinted on before, haven't you?" I folded my arms across my chest. "That's why you know so much about female shifters, because you've been through this already." I stated, just waiting for confirmation.

"Yes Leah." He admitted. His words echoed in my head like a sad unchained melody. I felt like I had been punched in the stomach by every sad, negative emotion I ever felt, all at once.

"What happened to her?"

His eyes went downcast. "She died almost two decades ago." His lips trembled slightly.

My pack brothers must have seen her in his memories, that explained why Seth looked at Randall with such sadness that day. But there was more, what else did Jacob show them that night? "I told you Leah, when a bond is made with our kind, nothing can break it but death."

"…Wow!" I searched frantically in my head for my next question. "What was her name?" I could barely get the words past my lips. I knew this was hard for him, unbearably so.

"Leah," He pleaded, eyes filled with pain. "I haven't said her name out loud in years."

"Please, you owe that me that much." I still insisted. I shut my eyes, waiting for his answer.

There was a small pause before I heard his voice again.

"Orenda," He painfully murmured. "Her name was Orenda."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review, follow and add to your alerts if you haven't already! I have a new poll up, vote please :D**


	6. Chapter 5: What Are You Waiting For?

**Beta'd by the awesome Callie8M and the amazing Sparkling-Iris, you two make my work ten times better!**

**To my lovely reviewers: **hateme101; hgmsnoopy; brankel1; Guest; WEML; Sunshine-Midnight123; **and** brookeyhoneybee:** Thank you all so much! **

**A special thanks for the following readers who added me to their favorites and alerts:**chinalow; ASH186; kh73; Irama; diamonds-gone-black; dramioneismyfuture; Dreamer014; gurllnamedbob; and last but definitely not least Angel1504. **You all rock!**

**Before reading this chapter, I'd recommend checking out my profile, a new character is being introduced in this story, her name is Luminita, but everyone calls her Lu.**

******Chapter 5: What Are You Waiting For?**

**Leah's POV**

"I can't do this Leah, I can't talk about her." Randall slumped against his SUV.

"Which means you're not over her." I muttered pointedly. "You want me to give you a chance, but you're still in love with someone else."

"You don't understand." He shook his head.

"Then help me understand!" I yelled angrily. Randall sighed and shook his head again before looking up at me.

"Do you believe your mother stopped loving your father before or even after she married Charlie?" I felt my eyes begin to sting with tears; I blinked my eyes rapidly so they wouldn't fall. "Does your mother loving your father still diminish her love for your stepfather?"

"That's not fair, it isn't the same thing." I argued.

"Yes it is, Leah." He argued back.

Jake was now walking towards us, "Is everything alright?" He asked.

"No." We both replied. Randall took his keys out his pocket and handed them to me.

"I know you have plans to meet up with Daciana." He said, then turned to Jake, "Jacob, could I speak with you in private?"

Jacob looked at me for a moment, I gave him a quick nod to assure him it was alright. Randall didn't want to talk about Orenda, just saying her name put him in a bad frame of mind. He and Jake went off into the woods, having given me his keys, I decided to head back to Forks and pick up Daciana.

I found her outside with Collin and Brady. She had a slightly annoyed expression on her face. I got out of the SUV just in time to hear Brady pleading with her.

"Please Daciana?" He begged.

"It'll be so fun." Collin added.

"Not for me!" She huffed stomping down the steps. "If you guys were adults, maybe, but you're still wet behind the ears!"

"I guess that means you'll think about it?" Brady inquired. Daciana gave my cousin a stern look.

"I guess not." Collin mumbled as they both walked back inside disappointingly.

"Those two cubs are ridiculous!" She complained to me upon noticing my arrival. "For the past hour, they have been trying to persuade me into being their wing _woman_. They think since I've been around for over three hundred sum odd years, I know all there is to know about _the art of wooing women_!" Any other night, I would have found Brady and Collin's antics pretty comical, but after discovering Randall had already been someone's imprint, I wasn't in the laughing mood. "What's wrong Quæ lupus?" She placed her hand on my shoulder. "And why did Randall just call and lift my _suppression order_?" That meant nothing was off limits, I could ask Daciana anything, and she'd tell me.

"Do you remember how to get back to the diner?" I didn't feel like explaining everything just yet, not with Brady and Collin within hearing distance.

"Yeah." She replied. I handed her the keys.

"There's a bar across the street called Lu's, let's go there."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Lu's Bar and Grill was my home away from home, granted I couldn't get drunk and neither could Daciana, but I liked it just the same. I guess Lu, the owner, had a lot to do with that. She didn't take shit from nobody. I'd seen her go head to head with men almost twice her size, and never back down. We struck up a friendship. Lu grew up with four half-brothers, she was the baby, her mother split when she was five, and since she didn't grow up with any female influence, her clothing was usually gender neutral. She wore ribbed wife beaters paired either with relaxed-fitting jeans or shorts, and running shoes. Her sole accessories were huge hoop earrings and she wore her hair a little past her shoulders. She was a beauty in her own right.

"Hey there Leah, you're a _sore_ for _sight_ eyes." Moe, the resident lush, hiccuped as he gulped down a shot of whiskey.

"So are you Moe." I gave him a pat on the back, before taking a seat at the very end of the bar.

"I take it you come here a lot?" Daciana joined me.

"You can say that." I shrugged, Lu was wiping down the table and hadn't noticed us come in. "Hey Lu!" I waved my hand to get her attention. She tossed her wash cloth over her shoulder and made her way over to where Daciana and I were sitting. As soon as Lu looked at Daciana, my bar owner friend flashed that trademark smile of hers, the one that made her dimples more defined then usual. Daciana's beast must have been working magic on Lu. Wait a minute, did that mean Lu is attracted to Daciana? She never told me what her sexual orientation was, it never really came up, but looking back, I now realized she never paid the guys much attention when they tried to ask her out. Talk about being oblivious Leah!

"Hey Lee, whose you're friend?" She nodded toward Daciana.

"Lu this is Daciana, she her family just moved down here." Lu shook Daciana's hand.

"Daciana?" Lu repeated. "What part of Romania are you from?" Daciana tilted her head and laughed.

"How did you know I was from Romania?"

"Your name, it's Romanian, I don't really know too many people who have that name who aren't. It means _wolf_ right?" Well damn! Lu was discovering more about Daciana than I already had.

"That's right." Daciana smiled sheepishly. They still hadn't stopped shaking hands. "My family grew up in Tomis."

"Wow, that's like the oldest city in Romania. My ancestors are from Brasov City in Transylvania." Lu explained.

"Oh, I see, that's where the infamous Bran Castle is." Daciana grinned. "Better known as Dracula's castle." I was a little surprised by how comfortable the two of them were with talking to one another. Randall explained to me earlier how their inner beast worked charms on humans, but Daciana seemed just as enamored with Lu. There was a definite attraction between the two of them. I decided it was about time to cut in.

"Uh, ahem!" I finally interrupted.

Neither of them looked at me. "Sorry Lee." Lu apologized, she reluctantly let go of Daciana's hand. "Do you want the usual?" She was still staring only at Daciana.

"Yeah." I replied trying not to laugh at the two of them ogling at each other.

"What's the usual?" Daciana asked.

"Lee drinks vodka...straight." Lu answered.

"Gross! How can you drink that Leah? That shit is terrible!" Daciana shook her head in disgust. "Do you know how to make a Tropical Hooter?" She asked instead.

"Of course," Lu chuckled. "One ounce of melon liqueur and coconut rum with two ounces of cranberry and pineapple juice. Coming right up." Lu started walking off.

"Wait," I stopped her, "Lu, you hate making mixed drinks." She would groan whenever anyone wanted something more than beer or shots.

"Well it must be Daciana's lucky day." She winked at my friend.

"Hey, make that two." I added as she went to get our drinks. Might as well reap the benefits of Daciana's beastly charms. I turned my head and playfully glared at her.

"I think you should know something about your friend Leah." Daciana whispered so only I could hear. "But it will have to wait until we leave."

"Is it bad?" I watched Lu making our drinks, every now and then she would look in our direction and smile at Daciana, who seemed more than happy to smile back.

"That depends on what you consider bad." She responded not taking her eyes off of Lu.

After Lu came back with our drinks, she asked me to watch the place for her while she ran to the convenient store; her ice machine was busted, she had to get some ice for the evening, and the repair man wouldn't be able to come until tomorrow.

"What's up with Lu?" I asked as she walked out the door.

"I'll tell you in a minute. I want you to first tell me what happened at the meeting today, that has you all upset?"

"Orenda." I answered. I gauged Daciana's reaction, her eyes grew wide and then sympathetic.

"He actually spoke her name..._out loud_?" I nodded 'yes'. "That's...a really big step for him."

"I don't know if I can do this with him, I mean, how do I know he's truly interested in me? What if he only finds the idea of me interesting because I remind him of _her_?" I didn't want any part of that.

Daciana gave me a sad smile."Oh no Leah, it's not like that. If you were just the everyday girl with that same personality and sass, Randall would still want you, however it would just make things pretty hard."

"Why?"

"We cannot give up our beast, like you can give up your wolf. We're incapable. Falling in love with a human and watching them die..." Daciana looked away briefly, her sentence trailing off.

"Your father?" Daciana's father was human, which meant there was no way he could live forever with her mother. Where was Daciana's mom anyway? Where were Randall's parents? I could tell this was a sore subject and wanting to lighten the mood, I added, "I guess dating Lu is out of the question then." I nudged her, Daciana's face grew serious.

"Lu isn't human." Daciana responded. My jaw dropped. She took sip of her drink. "She's a half-ling, like me, that's what I wanted to tell you." I started thinking back to all the times Lu was able to fend off men much larger than herself, how she drank like a fish, but I never saw her get drunk, and in the past few years I had been coming here she didn't seem to age in appearance.

"How the hell did I miss all of that?" I asked myself out loud. "I mean, my whole entire pack sensed danger the first time we met your unit, but I never felt that way around Lu. Why?" I demanded.

"Because she hasn't shifted yet, only our species can pick up other lycans on their radar, whose beast have never surfaced. Granted, they will always have above average strength and stamina, but that's it. What do you know about her?" I briefly told Daciana about Lu and how she was brought up, she listened intently, and when I was finished, Daciana took a deep breath. "Her mother must have been one of us…so that explains why she took off."

"Why?" No one should abandon their child under any circumstances.

"For her safety Leah, she must have used herself as bate." She whispered, pulling out her cell phone, I had never seen anyone text so fast in my life.

"Will she...change?"

"Oh yeah, I can feel it. Most pure breeds will phase between 17 and 25, half-lings shift between 21 and 30. I was 22 the first time I changed, but I was prepared, I grew up knowing my possible destiny. It's good we found her before the change."

"You said, Lu's mom left for her safety..." I began to ask, but Daciana cut me off.

"How old is Lu?" Daciana asked me.

"Twenty-three or twenty-four, I'm not sure." My ears were ringing from all of the sudden information I had been given.

"Math is right..." She trailed off.

"Daciana, what the hell are you talking about?" She wasn't making any sense.

"Leah, you really should have allowed Jacob to show you what happened to our species, and how we nearly got wiped off the face of this planet. It's difficult to talk about this." When I looked at Daciana now, she appeared to be on the verge of tears.

"Could you try? Please?" I spoke a little softer than usual. I could tell she was having a hard time. Daciana ran her hands through her hair and cleared her throat.

"Every four hundred years, during a full moon, we lose our ability to change, we become mortal and defenseless." Her voice was a soft murmur. "It is why we are called the children of the moon. For thousands of years our sworn immortal enemy, the lamia had been researching our species, looking for our weaknesses. They used a human to infiltrate one of our many clans and discovered our secret. The last time this took place was when Taisie was just a newborn. She was only a few hours old when they attacked." So that was how the leeches were able to destroy Randall's species! "Celina and Connor were able to escape through an underground tunnel system when the lamia attacked their village in South America. My clan resided in Europe. Aolani and I snuck away from our clan to be together, which happened to be the evening the lamia attacked our clan.

Our love being secret is what saved us that day. When we returned that evening, everyone was dead." Her voice cracked a little as she fought back the tears. "I may not have met Orenda, but I love her just the same, and it's because of her that Randall and Taisie survived. She still possessed the ability to phase, but she was outnumbered, and although she managed to fight them off, she had been bitten in the process. I don't have to tell you venom is poisonous to your kind. Orenda didn't have a chance. Some of our species were able to warn their families in the United States, Lu's mom must have been given a heads up. There's no doubt in my mind she was killed, because she would have come back for Lu once she was able to change into her beast again to protect her. You see, even though we cannot shift, our scent is still very distinguishable to the lamia, but Lu's wouldn't be since she's never changed." Orenda and Lu's mother had sacrificed themselves so their loved ones could survive… "The memories Randall shared were his firsthand accounts of that day. All of the carnage, the lamia showed no mercy..." She trailed off. "Leah, I know this is a lot of information for you to take in, but you have to understand the amount of guilt Randall feels for letting Orenda die like that..."

"He didn't let her die," I interrupted. "Randall was her imprint, Taisie was Randall's family. Orenda did what any shifter would have done for their imprint."

"I know that, Leah and for Randall to even _speak_ her name out loud in over eighteen years says so much. He cares for you, Leah, so before you give him _a fast no_, think about giving him _a slow yes_."

"You lost your lover too, Daciana, she died protecting you, years later. Why is it easier for you to talk about Aolani and yet it's so much more difficult for Randall to talk about Orenda?"

Daciana shook her head, "We all cope differently, Leah. Some of us recover quickly, some of us don't. But it doesn't mean he loved Orenda any more than I loved Aolani." I took in her words just as Randall, Jake, and Connor walked in.

"We got here as soon as we could." Randall made his way toward us.

"What's going on?" Looking into Randall's eyes, I felt terrible for arguing with him. I wished I could have gone about things differently.

"Damn Leah, out of all the chicks to make friends with..." Connor smirked.

"We need to start keeping tabs on your friend Leah, the first time we shift is very dangerous and extremely painful, and being around her could help me figure out when she may change." Randall explained. I cringed at the thought of Lu suffering through something like that.

"Then what's the game plan?" Connor clapped his hands together once, looking around at all of us.

Daciana cleared her throat. "Lu has some _interest_ in me and honestly I felt _the urge_ between us." Connor started smirking.

"Damn Daci, you thought Brady and Collin were a hassle before, you're never going to get rid of them now." He teased his unit sister. Daciana rolled her eyes.

Once Lu had returned, Jake and Connor decided to stay behind with Daciana. Their plan was to find out as much information as possible about Lu's mom. Randall and I went back to his place to talk.

"Taisie and Seth are staying at your mom's place, and Celina is hanging out with Claire and Quil, so we have the place to ourselves." Randall took a seat on the couch and patted the empty space next to him, I obliged. "I'm terribly sorry Leah-" I placed my index finger over his lips, effectively quieting him.

"Stop. You don't owe me an apology. We all have a past." I heaved. "I'm not mad that you've been imprinted on before, I just thought you only felt drawn to me because I remind you of _her._"

"No Leah." He shook his head. "I'm drawn to you, for you." Randall took both of my hands into his. "You make me feel alive again." I couldn't help but smile.

"You do the same for me." I admitted. "Let's just move on from this. You can talk about Orenda when you're ready, deal?"

"Deal." Randall agreed. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving!" We both laughed.

"I could make you something." He smiled, standing up and extending his hand out to me.

I took it. "So he cooks _and_ he's handsome."

"It would be a shame if I lived this long and couldn't."

And Randall did not disappoint. "This has got to be the best stuffed tomato basil chicken, I've ever tasted." I moaned in delight, taking another bite. "Don't tell my mom."

"Of course not." Randall chuckled from his seat across the table from me. "It's one of Taisie's favorite dishes." Although I was enjoying my time alone with Randall I couldn't help but worry about Lu and my behavior must have shown it.

"Are you alright Leah? You seemed a little distant." He asked, taking a sip of water.

"How long does it take werewolves to adjust?" Taisie appeared to still have difficulties herself, and from what I gathered from Randall and his unit, Taisie hadn't been shifting long.

"It all depends on one's ability to control their beast and what they've been through. Taisie for instance has been through a lot. I'm the only family she has-_genetically_ speaking, and because of that, I can be a huge trigger for her when she feels my life is being threatened. Logically she knows I can fend for myself, but she can't help it. No matter how long she shifts, I will always be a trigger for her."

"You said werewolves didn't imprint like us, but Connor felt pretty confident no one would imprint on Celina, why?" I took another bite of chicken.

"Because they have a sealed bond." He answered me.

"A sealed bond?" What the hell does that mean?

"How do you _seal a bond_?" Randall shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"It's a bite." He answered. "Between the shoulder and neck," He reached over the table and stroked my neck, making me shiver, "during intercourse. Once that happens, no one can come between them, that's why Connor was so sure."

"And how do you know it's meant to be?"

"You feel _the urge."_ That's the same thing Daciana said earlier about Lu, and as if Randall knew exactly what I was pondering in my head, he elaborated. "_The urge _is the unrelenting desire to the seal the bond whenever you're near _the one_." My heart rate picked up. "It takes a great deal of restraint and concentration to keep from acting on one's impulses." I watched Randall's knuckles turned white as he gripped the ends of the table. "Especially when the two of you are alone and talking about it." He took in a deep breath and shut his eyes.

"Randall." I whispered his name, his eyes flickered open. They were fixated intensely on me, "What the hell are you waiting for?"

Everything happened so fast, before I could even blink, Randall had me up out of my chair and pinned against the wall of the kitchen, I wrapped my legs around his waist. My _slow yes_ just went out the window.

**A/N: So sorry I had to stop here, this chapter would have been way too long. Please review. Add to your favorites and alerts, answer my poll on my profile. Thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 6: Love, Miracles, & Magic

**Beta'd by the awesome Callie8M and the amazing Sparkling-Iris, you two make my work ten times better!**

**To my lovely reviewers: **Blackwater333; Autumnvicky; brankel1; emocookieloverz; ellie82; kh73; hgmsnoopy; WEML; hateme101**; and **ASH186:** Thank you all so much! I believe you all just broke my review record. Makes me want to bring you updates as soon as possible. Thanks once again!**

**A special thanks for the following readers who added me to their favorites and alerts: **ChelleMyBell; Erint1987; twilight910; emocookieloverz; Autumnvicky; xxXTheBelieverXxx; blackwater333; ellie82; **and definitely not least** zer0123

_Last Chapter:_

_"Randall." I whispered his name, his eyes flickered open. They were fixated intensely on me, "What the hell are you waiting for?"_

_Everything happened so fast, before I could even blink, Randall had me up out of my chair and pinned against the wall of the kitchen, I wrapped my legs around his waist. My slow yes just went out the window._

**Chapter 6 – Love, Magic, and Miracles...**

**Leah POV**

His lips pressed against mine, and sent a jolt of electric ripples throughout my entire body. My hands greedily gripped his face as he slipped his tongue in my mouth. I should be nervous, this would be the first time I had been with anyone since Sam, but I wasn't. I wanted this, I wanted him. From the moment I wrapped my legs around Randall, I knew there was no turning back. And why the hell would I?

How we made it to the bedroom I slept in the night before is beyond me, I was so caught up in the moment I hadn't realized Randall carried me upstairs with my legs still locked around his waist. It wasn't until I felt myself being placed on the bed that I realized we had moved. Finally opening my eyes, I saw Randall hovering over me. His eyes flickered to an amber hue, a possessive growl escaped his lips that made me shiver. Suddenly something in me just felt the need to be..._primal._ I flipped us over so I was now straddling him. As I pulled my shirt over my head Randall flipped us back over so he was on top with both of my hands pinned up by my head.

"Leah, _mea pulchra..._" Randall's lips slowly traveled up the base of my neck, and back down again. "Is your wolf challenging my beast?" He murmured in my ear. "Are you sure you can handle _him_?" He smirked wickedly, his eyes darkening with heat.

"I don't know, only one way to find out!" I laughed, breaking free from his hold, I reached up towards the collar of his shirt and ripped it right off. "Hope you didn't like that shirt too much..."

A shocked and very entertained expression danced across Randall's face. "You...shouldn't have done that."

He pulled away from my body slightly and he pointed to my jeans. "Are these new?" Before I could reply I heard the fabric being torn away from my body.

Game on! It was all about dominance at this point, the yanking, pulling, and ripping off of each others clothes, our inner species fighting for control over one another. It wasn't until we were completely naked and frantically turned on that we settled down a bit.

"Ya know…," I was out of breath. "Just because you're on top doesn't mean you won."

"Leah," Randall stroked my cheek with his fingers. "I won the moment I laid eyes on you."

His eyes were serious, fun and games were over. He was lying in between my legs; I could feel the tip of his erection at my entrance. "Are you sure you want to do this? Once we seal our bond...you won't be able to imprint on anyone else but me..."

He sounded a bit unsure, and I knew it was now my turn to reassure him.

"Randall, I really don't care about the imprint, I honestly could care less if it ever happened. But if I ever did end up imprinting on anyone, I'd prefer it be you." I kissed him with every bit of emotion I had. "I want you."

"You can have me." He vowed slowly pushing himself inside me, and my eyes fluttered shut. Randall took a deep breath of, an expression of content passing over his face. This unity with him, this being one was overwhelmingly amazing and he hadn't even moved yet. "Look at me Leah." His command drove my eyes to open instantly. He leaned forward so both of our foreheads were touching. "Mine." I moaned at his declaration as he finally moved inside me, almost slipping completely out before thrusting roughly completely back in.

_Oh god! _Was all I could muster out, as his mouth covered mine to block the sound. Each thrust became more urgent, more deliberate. I didn't have to demand him to move faster or harder. I didn't have to tell him to go slower or be gentler. It was as if he was in my head and knew exactly what I wanted. He hitched my right leg higher around his waist, for better friction. I could feel that dormant, familiar sensation develop inside of me. With each thrust I knew for a fact I would not hold on much longer. That's when I lost all control of whatever was coming out of my mouth. Thank the great spirits no one was home, my curse words and moans alone would have cleared the place out! From the desperate look in Randall's eyes, I knew he was on the verge so I titled my head to the right exposing my neck for him. As his teeth broke into my skin, I felt no pain, just pure hot pleasure, and within seconds we both came undone together. I could feel Randall's tongue go over my fresh new mark several times. Each time my body convulsed slightly. For the rest of the night, we didn't leave that bedroom, however...not much sleeping got done.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

The delicious fragrance of bacon being fried woke me. My whole body felt like it had been through the most strenuous workout I ever had. My muscles ached a little, but in a good way. I was pretty sure I had used muscles last night I'm not sure I even knew I had. I smiled to myself as I allowed memories of last night to flood in. Turning over, I buried my head in the pillow. My pack brothers are going to have a field day! I laughed out loud. As I lifted my head and noticed some clothes resting on the chair with a note on top. I climbed out of bed with the sheet still covering me, and made my way over to the neatly folded stack, the price tags still on them. I read the note:

_Bonum Mane Dea_

_I took the liberty of purchasing a few articles of clothing for you, since I am responsible for your current nude predicament. We have a few guests coming over and as much as I would love to see you wearing nothing at all, you'll unfortunately have to cover up._

_Yours Eternally,_

_Randall_

When I finished reading what Randall wrote. I decided to make a _mental note _of my own: Buy Latin for dummies. I noticed Randall bought more than one outfit. The clothes weren't too extravagant, thankfully, just a few pairs of jeans from faded blue to black, several tight v-neck shirts in every color under the sun, a few pairs of shorts, some sleeping clothes, and undergarments.

Was he trying to keep me here for a while? That actually sounded very tempting. I hurried into the bathroom and showered. The cold water was exactly what my body needed. It helped loosen my tight muscles a bit. I was totally famished. I absentmindedly reached up and touched the base of my neck. My mark was still sensitive, but it was healing. Getting out, I approached mirror and using one hand I wiped the steam that fogged up the surface. The mark resembled that of a faded hickey. "My mom is going to give me an earful." I mumbled before getting dressed. I decided to wear the black v-neck shirt and light blue denim jeans. Entering the kitchen I saw Randall standing in the middle. He walked towards me, wearing a gray shirt that hugged his lean muscles, and black slacks.

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me and then his mark. "Hey." He smiled.

"Hey." I grinned back; there was no awkwardness between us.

"Don't worry about your mother Leah, she can't see this." He used his fingers to trace my mark. Damn, that felt good. I closed my eyes for a moment before opening them back up. "Only other lycans, shifters, and immortals can see it."

Good to know. I finally noticed the spread on the table. "Well damn!" Pancakes, waffles, toasts, sausage, bacon, biscuits, and scrambled eggs were all decorated in a nice pattern. There were three different types of syrup in the center of the table, along with some honey. "Busy much?"

"You have no idea." He laughed. "There's also fresh squeezed orange juice in the fridge. Jacob told me baby Lucas prefers apple juice so I bought some of that too."

"Is the whole entire pack eating here this morning?" I stole a piece of bacon.

"The majority of them, but then I had to take my unit into consideration as well." He explained.

"Have you heard from Daciana?" I really wanted to know how things went between her and Lu.

"Yes. Daciana stayed the night, nothing happened, they spent the entire night talking about themselves to one another." He grinned. "She and Luminita will be stopping by..."

"Wait a minute, Lumi- who?" I laughed.

"Lu-ma-nea-tah." He repeated it slowly. "It's Lu's full name, roughly translated from Romanian into English it means _little light_."

"_You have_ been a busy beast." I observed.

"Yes, I have. Last night when Jacob and I conveyed in private, we were discussing me and my unit being implemented into your patrol schedules, he said he would have to check with you first being his second in command,"

"Beta." I corrected.

"You say potato, I say potahto." Randall smirked, and I playfully rolled my eyes. "I also spoke to a real estate agent earlier today. Celina and Connor fell in love with a house that has been vacant for a few months, a couple of blocks down from here." Randall spoke as he wiped down the counter tops. "Now that we are settled they can actually start a family. They'll need the space."

"What about employment?" I asked. "I mean, I'm very much aware of the fact that you and your unit have more than enough money, you bought Charlie's place with a wire for the full amount." Which according to my mom, he's totally thrilled. "It would raise a lot of suspicion with just buying up houses left and right." Randall walked up to me and kissed my forehead.

"You are very right." He grinned. "Did you know Leah, I'm a jack of all trades? Living as long as I have I've done many things."

"And what trade will you be doing here?"

"Veterinary medicine, Leah." Impressive, I thought.

"Connor and I both have Bachelor's degrees in Veterinary Science, Surgery and Medicine. It's perfect, the nearest Veterinary Clinic is in Port Angeles, Forks could really use one. Not to mention our clinic will also come equipped with a grooming service and animal daycare."

"Who is going to run that?" I laughed. Certainly not me! Being a wolf is one thing, taking care of animals is another; I already had Seth, Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry, Brady, and Collin to worry about.

"Taisie loves animals, and apparently so does Claire and Kim. Seth also, but I believe he just wants to be around Taisie"

"I see you're keeping everything in the family."

"Of course." He gave me another kiss before returning to the sink and started rinsing out the dishes. I decided to help, while Randall rinsed, I dried. He had cooked breakfast for not just his unit, but my pack as well; it was the least I could do.

"What about Celina and Daciana?" What would they be doing?

"Well, Celina will be the executive assistant at the clinic." Randall answered as he handed me one of the dishes he had just rinsed off.

"You mean secretary." I smirked.

"Executive assistant." He reconfirmed.

"You say tomato, I say tomahto." I shrugged with a smile.

"Touché, Leah, touché!"

"Oh damn, you know French too, is there any language you can't speak?" I tried to sound slightly annoyed.

"I cannot speak Quileute." He grinned, handing me another dish. "I also hired Angela to be our personal accountant. I would have hired you, but Jacob said you were already too busy handling the finances of his mechanic shop, which brings us to Daciana; she'll be working for Jacob."

"Daciana can fix cars?" I never would have guessed.

"She can build one with her bare hands."

"I think men are going to intentionally fuck up their vehicles, just so she can fix them." I snorted as I put the last of the dishes away.

"I believe you're right." Randall grinned, as he placed an unmarked pill bottle that was resting on the counter in his pocket.

"What are those?" I approached him, pointing to his pocket. He pulled the bottle back out.

"This?" He dangled the bottle from his fingers and I nodded. "Birth control for Taisie."

My eyes grew wide slightly.

"Relax Leah." He chuckled.

"Seth and Taise haven't done anything yet. These are just a precaution." He said uncomfortably. "As much I would like to hope Taisie remains a virgin for all eternity, that just isn't going to happen." He shoved them back in his pocket.

"They actually work?" Birth control pills didn't work for Emily or Bella. My pack brothers had to use condoms when they were intimate with their mates or else they'd risk the chance of getting them pregnant every time. Wolf sperm was potent. But even condoms didn't come without risks.

"Of course they do." He laughed. "But you can't walk into your gynecologist's office and get these prescribed to you. This blend was created by my father." He looked away briefly and then back at me. "My father was a brilliant scientist and chemist. You can only imagine how many children our species can have if we didn't use some form or protection. Condoms do not work for our male species, thus the birth control. Still they're only 86 percent effective."

_Children_...that one word alone made me take a seat at the table. Randall knelled down in front of me. "You're not infertile, Leah." He said gently.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" I whispered avoiding eye contact.

"_She_..." He heaved. "Orenda, had the same worries. Just like you, she thought she was a genetic dead end. I know that look from anywhere." He was making great effort to talk about her and console me at the same time. "In my studies, the four other female shifters I crossed paths with were all mothers." Randall gently placed his hand under my chin and lifted my head to look me directly in the eyes. "Human rules do not apply to us; you _can_ and _will_ have children." Randall took a deep breath before reaching into his other pocket and retrieved a different pill bottle. He handed it to me. I cocked my head and gave him a perplexed look. "Last night wasn't planned, I don't regret it, but we should have had this conversation last night before we sealed our bond. With the cooperation of those female shifters and Orenda, I ran some tests and developed a form of contraception for your species as well." I nodded, staring transfixed at the bottle. Randall slowly rose and walked over to the counter, he opened a drawer, and took something out. Another pill bottle?! "Those birth control pills won't start working for another two weeks, but these pills however, are for last night. The morning after. It's up to you Leah if you want to take them."

I was speechless. I could have children._ I could have children_. I'm not a genetic dead end. Life...I could create that with Randall.

"Did you two ever have children?" I asked still staring at the little bottle. "You and Orenda?"

He looked away. "No." He whispered. "We thought we had all the time in the world. We were wrong." I looked up at him and saw the expression on his face, he looked sad but not devastated. He was getting better.

"Do you want me to take these?" I held up the pill bottle and his gaze met mine again.

"This isn't about what I want Leah, it's about what you desire. I cannot lie to you; it's all I've thought about since you entered my life. The urge to seal our bond, thoughts of children with my eyes, and your beautiful cooper tone." He spoke softly. "But we just started this relationship, it's already extremely accelerated, and it would be selfish of me to make that choice for you."

"If I take nothing, what are my chances of being pregnant right now?" I mean we only did it a few times, several times...oh, who the hell am I kidding?

"Due to my blood line and being a direct descendent of the seven siblings...pretty high." He answered my question.

"I never thought I could have children after I phased." I stood up and handed the pill bottle back to Randall. "So, " I took a deep breath. "I don't want to take birth control."

"Are you sure, Leah?" Randall tried to conceal his happiness, but it clearly shone through. His eyes were bright and excited, his smile infectious, and I smiled back.

"Yes." I confirmed. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

"Thank you." He murmured against my lips, gently caressing my face.

"I may not even be pregnant, I'm just saying if it happens, I'm okay with that, and I don't want anything hindering it. Okay?" I wrapped my hands around his neck to pull him closer.

"Okay." He gave me one more kiss. "Now that we have that settled. I would like to take you out tonight, on a proper date."

I immediately started laughing. "What's so funny?" He demanded playfully.

"First you claim me, _possibly_ knock me up, and _now_ you want to take me out on a date?" I continued laughing. "Pretty ass backwards don't you think?"

I was pretty sure that wasn't how it normally went, but then again, neither of us were exactly normal.

"I guess you're right." He chuckled. "But still Leah, I want to do this for you." He affectionately wrapped his arms around my waist. "You deserve the best."

"It can't be tonight." I said, a little disappointed. "On Sunday evenings, Bella, Jacob, baby Lucas, Seth and I have dinner with Charlie and Sue. It's bit of tradition. Something my mom and stepfather started when they got married."

"Okay, Taisie and I will come too." He replied nonchalantly.

How the hell was I going to explain Randall and Taisie to Charlie? He was in the dark when it came to our pack, and then all of sudden Taisie and Randall just pop into the picture? I felt the sudden urge to panic. "Leah." Randall leaned his forehead against mine. "_Mitescere_." The foreign dialect escaped his lips in such a soothing way that my body began to sway a bit. "Your mother is one hell of a story teller." He pulled back as I looked up at him. "She told Charlie, you and I met about a year ago, when I was passing through town. We struck up a conversation, found ourselves fond of one another and exchanged numbers."

Ok, that was pretty awesome. I will never doubt my mother again!

"We've been communicating by phone and via webcam for a while. I had been living in New York, but made a few visits here and there to see you. In the process Seth and Taisie started getting to know one another as well, and they became smitten almost immediately." Well, it sounded believable, but there was one problem.

"Okay, this all really good and all, but why is Charlie just now hearing about you two?"

"You know your stepfather very well, because that's exactly what he asked your mother." He shook his head and laughed. "Your mother was quick with a response, she said you were being your typical s_tubborn headstrong self_ and didn't want to admit how deep your feelings ran for me." He raised one brow, a smile dancing on his lips. Yeah, my mom knows me well. "You didn't want Charlie making a big deal about it. But after some convincing on my part," Randall kissed my neck, "You realized I was the one for you."

"And who does Charlie think Taisie is to you?" I asked.

"My niece." He shrugged. "Sue told him, Taisie's parents passed away in a freak accident when she was very young." Not too off from the true story. "Celina is my younger sister, she married Connor, and Daciana is Connor's cousin. Connor is the only family Daciana has, so when the time came to relocate our Veterinary Clinic to Forks from New York, she tagged along."

"I guess you have everything figured out."

Seconds later Brady and Collin came barreling through the front door.

"Are they here yet?" Brady demanded excitedly.

"Who?" Randall and I both asked.

"Daciana and her girlfriend." Collin started scanning the kitchen.

"Number one, Lu is not Daciana's girlfriend, and number two, you guys are pervs!" I smacked Brady across the head.

"_Ow_, Leah!" Brady complained, he was just about to say something else, but Collin cut in with a sly glance to my throat.

_"How are we the pervy ones when you have a huge mark on your neck?" _He teased me. I blushed uncomfortably. _Shit__!_

"You're freshly showered, but you've got Randall's scent all over you." My cousin explained.

"Someone got some last night!" Collin exclaimed.

"Mind your own business cubs!" I hissed, I can't believe these two just called me out. "Damn virgins!" I added. Collin and Brady started making their plates.

"Hey, we are not virgins!" Collin tried to defend himself.

"Your hands don't count!" I countered.

"Leah that's hitting below the belt!" Brady made an attempt to sound insulted, but he was unable to wipe that shit eating grin off his face.

"Well, mind your business then, and I won't have to go there." I repeated.

"They have to get some business of their own first, in order to mind it Leah." Randall added with a smirk. Point taken.

Breakfast with the unit and pack.

Dinner with Charlie and Sue.

This is going to be interesting.

**Translations**

_Mea Pulchra – My Beautiful _

_Mitescere – Calm Down _

_Bonum Mane Dea – Good Morning Goddess _

**A/N: Review, follow, and add to your alerts. Thank you for reading. I have a poll question up on my profile, please vote if you haven't already. **


	8. Chapter 7: Lu & Pop Culture

**Beta'd by the awesome Callie8M and the amazing Sparkling-Iris, you two make my work ten times better!**

**To my lovely reviewers: ** Sunshine-Midnight123; Autumnvicky; brankel1; emocookieloverz; hgmsnoopy; WEML; **and **My wonderful Guest(s) ** Thank you all so much! I'm already done with the next chapter. You keep me motivated. **

**A special thanks for the following readers who added me to their favorites and alerts: **December Duchess; Shandra23; Kasumi Uchiha; gymnasticsgirl0115; mscosa; IsobelFrances; and **last but definitely not least** whatwouldyoudo

_Last Chapter_

_"Leah that's hitting below the belt!" Brady made an attempt to sound insulted, but he was unable to wipe that shit eating grin off his face._

_"Well, mind your business then, and I won't have to go there." I repeated._

_"They have to get some business of their own first, in order to mind it Leah." Randall added with a smirk. Point taken._

_Breakfast with the unit and pack._

_Dinner with Charlie and Sue._

_This is going to be interesting._

**Chapter 7 – What Lu Thought; Charlie's Rant**

**Leah POV**

Bella dropped off Jacob, and Baby Lucas soon after. She and the rest of the imprints would be spending the morning with Angela planning her baby shower. Incidentally, Bella's absence gave me the golden opportunity to play with my nephew for a little while before anyone else showed up. It amazed me how one child could look so much, like the perfect blend between both parents.

Lucas had a skin tone that was slightly paler than Jacob's, he had Bella's eyes, however; Jacob's facial structure with the cutest chubby cheeks. He was an adorable hour or so later, Baby Lucas had been fed and put down for a nap, just as the rest of the unit and pack members showed up. Jared and Paul were on patrol, but would be relieved soon by Connor and Celina. But only after giving Jake the okay to add Randall and his unit to patrols. Randall still wasn't sure if Taisie was ready since she was still adjusting to being a newly shifted werewolf.

When Taisie and Seth arrived, they didn't come empty handed. I was thrilled to see my Table Mate II's came in, I ordered several. The tray was actually a compact, folding table with a variety of features and uses. It had all the options that the previous Table Mate I owned, but there was actually one cool feature that made it unique and a lot better than the older one...a built-in adjustable cup holder. Only a person truly in love with food could get this excited about a portable tray.

Before anyone else arrived, a furniture truck also showed up, apparently Randall had purchased a large 3-piece leather sectional that could seat up to seven people. The sectional was the only new piece of furniture Randall bought after he obtained the deed of Charlie's place. He felt buying all new bedroom furniture would be too much of a hassle. I mean why purchase a whole bunch of new furniture, when everything in the house was in perfectly good shape? Charlie bought all new furniture when Bella moved back Forks a few years ago.

Quil, Embry, Celina, Connor, Randall and I sat on the sectional with our Table Mates while Taisie, Seth, Brady, and Collin found places on the floor. They didn't seem to mind as long as they had a heaping plate of food along with a good view of the big screen plasma TV fixated on the we got together for breakfast we would choose one genre of movies and watch them. Today was action. We would be watching _The Amazing Spider-Man 2, Riddick, _and _X-Men: Days of Future Past._

Daciana and Lu were the last to show up. We heard the rumbling sounds of Lu's motorcycle as they pulled into the driveway. Brady and Collin quickly abandoned their plates and raced to the window.

"I am _soooo _living my fantasy right now; two hot lesbians on a motorcycle," Collin began.

"It's not quite your fantasy." Embry smirked. "Those _f____antasy__ lesbians _actually found you attractive, but that shit isn't going to happen with Lu and Daciana."

"Oh, but a wolf can dream." Collin huskily replied. By the time Daciana and Lu made it through the front door Brady and Collin were back on the floor in front of the big screen eating their breakfast.

Lu removed her leather jacket, Daciana hung it up.

"I can see her nipple rings through her shirt." Brady whispered into Collin's ear, which earned a hard smack across the head from Seth who happened to be closest to our cousin.

"Ow!" He complained. I wasn't too sure if Daciana heard what Brady said, because she appeared as though she hadn't, perhaps she was trying to ignore them.

"Hey everyone!" She greeted us happily. "This is Lu, Lu this is...everyone."

"Hey Lu!" The unit and pack replied. Daciana went around the living room introducing Lu to everyone, minus Jacob, Randall, Connor and I since she already knew us. Daciana and Lu made their ways into the kitchen, they returned with one heaping plate of food and two forks. Lu flopped down on the floor next to Taisie, while Daciana sat sideways in Lu's lap. The dazed expressions on Brady and Collin's faces as the two fed one another was absolutely priceless. Taisie pulled out her camera phone and took a picture of the two drooling pups.

"I owe you an apology Leah." Lu said in between bites. "I seriously thought you were a lesbian." that one sentence caused the whole entire room to erupt in the laughter.

I was utterly flabbergasted. What had said to my wayward friend to make her think I was into women? "Why the hell would you think that? I told you about Sam!" I finally exclaimed.

"I know, I just thought Sam was short for Samantha or Sally or something." Lu shrugged nonchalantly. "I figured you weren't out yet, so I just decided to let you continue to refer to your ex-girlfriend as a man." She further explained. "It wasn't until last night I knew different, Daciana told me you weren't."

"Okay," How do I even go about asking the next question? I feel my face growing warm, just by the thought alone. I wasn't offended or anything, but since Lu thought I was like her, why didn't she try to date me? Unless she didn't think I was pretty? "I just want to know...it's not a big deal or anything...but...why...why didn't you find me attractive? I'm just asking for shits and giggles, humor me." I could see Randall from the corner of my eye trying desperately not to laugh.

"That's where you're wrong Leah," Lu smirked. "I totally had the hots for you..._initially_."

"_Initially_?" I repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't think I could handle being in a relationship with you. I think we'd be fighting over dominance, I thought you would try to make me wear a skirt or something, I'm not for being the girly girl in the relationship, I have to be Alpha...female." With that explanation from Lu, everyone-including me-started laughing. "But I hear you and Randall have something going on, that's pretty cool, he's a much better fit for you, than I ever was."

"Thanks." Randall chuckled while rubbing my back.

"I see you and my _cousin _are getting pretty cozy." Connor said observing Lu and Daciana's couple-like behavior. "I thought nothing went down between the two of you last night."

"Nothing physical." Daciana spoke up.

"Spiritual? Definitely." Lu offered, smiling at Daciana.

"If you guys want to display any type of public affection, we're totally cool with that." Collin spoke up, which now earned a smack from Jacob. "Ow! You guys might seriously cause some major brain damage here!"

"I think you two might already suffer from damages of the brain." Taisie declared.

"I can't wait until you two get girlfriends of your own." Jacob added.

"And hopefully they'll like girls too." Brady said swiftly, but he quickly shielded the back of his head. Lu simply laughed.

"You two remind me of my brothers the first time they tagged along with me to a gay bar." Lu said. "When I came out at sixteen, my dad and siblings were totally supportive, Chase and Mack were eighteen and twenty at the time, and they picked my brain for hours." Amusement danced across her face. "After I turned eighteen I became their official wing woman."

"That's what these two want me to do!" Daciana laughed, pointing to Brady and Collin.

"When you guys turn eighteen," Lu picked up a piece of sausage. "I'm game."

"You just made my day!" Collin laughed.

Daciana now looked over at me, "Hey Leah, can I talk to you outside?"

"Sure." I replied. "Be right back." I gave Randall a peck on the lips.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

I could tell by the naughty little grin on Daciana's face what she wanted to talk about, she glanced mischievously at my neck.

"My, my, my, Leah. Haven't you been a bad little wolf?" Her lips curled slightly.

"I could say the same about you." I countered, my cheeks only flushing a light pink. "You can't tell me you and Lu spent just the whole night talking." I ribbed.

"Maybe there was a little kissing, but that's it." She revealed as we walked. "Thank you Leah."

"For what?" I sniggered. "I had no idea Lu was a lesbian, or a werewolf."

"It's not just that. It's everything. Coming here has changed our lives for the better. I never worried about Taisie, I knew she would be just fine. She's an amazing girl, but me and Randall…I worried about us." I wasn't used to people expressing their gratitude so I was speechless. "I never thought he and I would be able to open ourselves again to anyone, yet here we are."

I blinked. "Um..."

"Just say you're welcome Qae Lupus." Daciana laughed.

"You're welcome." I mumbled.

"Are you nervous at all about Charlie and Randall?"

"Charlie has a tendency to make every first impression feel like an interrogation." I replied, Daciana giggled. "I just hope he's able to handle his twenty one questions."

"Don't worry, if anyone can handle Charlie's line of questioning,it's Randall." She squeezed my hand comfortingly. "Come on, let's get back, I can only imagine what type of interrogating Brady and Collin are putting Lu through." I groaned at the thought.

Lu fit in with Randall's unit like she had been a part of their group her whole life. I also had never seen her so relaxed before, her eyes seemed to light up when she noticed Daciana. She was sitting between Collin and Brady, but quickly rose from where she was seated when we returned. Randall was deep in conversation with Jake but pulled away as soon as he saw me. I was greeted with a chaste kiss.

"You ladies are just in time." Connor sniggered. "Lu was just telling Brady and Collin how they could tell if a chick was into them."

"Really?" I laughed.

"That's right." Lu hugged Daciana and gave me a fist pound.

"This I gotta hear."

"Alright, now where was I?" Lu tapped her finger on her chin. "Oh yeah, now not all chicks are the same, so you've gotta be aware of the signs."

"What type of signs?" Brady asked.

"Yeah, we need examples!" Collin added.

"Well some girls will talk softer, or they might fidget with their clothes, mess with their hair, maybe she can't take her eyes off you." Lu stared at Daciana, who was already lost in Lu gaze. "See what I mean." Daciana cleared her throat.

"Another way you can tell if a girl likes you," Daciana continued, "is if she uses silly excuses for touching you." Daciana leaned forward and lifted Lu's wrist, she then looked down at her watch. "I'm just checking the time." She said casually. Lu licked her lips and inhaled deeply.

"And if all else fails, ask her friends." Lu finished. "That's enough for today. I just realized I have somewhere I need to be, Daciana you coming?" My friend nodded quickly.

"Daciana." Randall stared at his unit sister. "Behave."

"Yeah." She smirked as they hurried out of the house.

"I so wish they shared our pack mind." Brady groaned. This time it was Taisie who smacked my cousin across the head. "Ow! You hit hard for a girl!" He complained.

"You need to imprint-and soon." Seth laughed.

"Okay so are we going to keep pretending we don't see the mark on Leah's neck and the fact that she smells exactly like Randall now?" Quil spoke up.

"What's there's to discuss?" I folded my arms across my chest. "It's pretty obvious what happened."

"Leah got busy last night!" Collin chanted over and over again until Seth shot him a death stare.

"You know what this means right?" Celina asked staring at me. "You can't imprint, only on Randall and technically in the eyes of all lycans, you're a mated pair, married for all intents and purposes."

"Yes I know." I confirmed. "And I'm okay with it." Seth raised his hand and then stared directly at Jacob.

"Jake, I would just like to request never having patrol with Leah again, no offense Randall."

"None taken," Randall chuckled. "I am above relieved at the fact that my niece can shield her thoughts about you two." He nodded towards my brother and Taisie, who immediately turned beet red.

**Dinner With Sue & Charlie**

When Randall and I arrived to mom and Charlie's place, Bella, Jake, and baby Lucas were already there. I greeted them both with a warm hug. Randall gave Jake a sturdy handshake, he waved to Bella while still keeping a respectful distance. Taisie and Seth made a quick detour to pick up baby shower gifts for Angela. Meanwhile, baby Lucas was sitting completely surrounded by a slew of toys with mom planted beside him. Charlie was sitting on the sofa but slowly rose as we entered.

Mom and Charlie bought tons of toys for him to play with when he was over. Lucas didn't have the best attention span, he'd play with one toy for just a few minutes, throw it down and pick up another.

"My Lee-yah!" Lucas exclaimed, seeing me walking through the door. Everyone belonged personally to Lucas. He referred to us all as his. He threw down his toy car and rushed me. I lifted him up effortlessly. "My Lee-yah!" He giggled again. I gave him a big kiss, he squealed. "Where my Sety?" He hadn't mastered saying Seth's name yet.

"He'll be here soon." I assured him.

"Okay. I go play now!" I placed Lucas back on the floor.

"You must be Randall." Charlie shook Randall's hand.

"Yes sir I am. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Swan." He answered.

"It's nice to see you again Randall." Mom stood up. "Hello dear." Mom gave me a quick hug and kiss. "I hope you like roast beef."

"Yes ma'am." He replied politely.

"Please call me Sue." She told him with a quick squeeze of his hand.

Seth and Taisie arrived ten minutes later. Charlie complimented Taisie's beauty; it immediately made her blush. I guess she was still getting accustomed to the effects of her beastly charms. After saying grace, Seth was the first to break the silence.

"Hey Bells, when are you going to let me babysit Baby Lucas again?"

"I don't know Seth, the last time you watched Lucas he kept singing '_Bands make her dance!'" _Bella shook her head as Jake and I tried to muffle our laughs by pretending to clear our throats.

"I don't get you kids and music today. You got Mistress Goo Goo parading around in a damn meat dress," Charlie began to rant. "And what type of name is Three Necklaces, whatever happened to being called the name you were born with? And what on earth happened to Hannah Montana? That poor little girl cut off all of her hair and won't stop _jerking_ all over the place!" Taisie, Seth, Jake, Bella, and I couldn't hold it back anymore and we all burst into a fit of hysterics.

"It isn't Mistress Goo Goo, Charlie." Bella laughed. "It's Lady Gaga."

"And there's no such person named Three Necklaces, I think you're talking about 2 Chainz." I added, still laughing.

"Oh and that name is _so_ much better." Charlie grunted.

"And it's not called _jerking_, it's _twerking_ Mr. Swan." Taisie corrected.

"Whatever it is, it's disgusting and shouldn't be performed in front of a live audience, my grandson was watching!" It was impossible for any of us to keep a straight face, even mom was having trouble remaining stoic. "I had to cover his eyes." I guess Charlie wasn't a fan of pop culture. "You're pretty quiet Randall, what do you think?"

"Well, Mr. Swan, I don't watch much television and in all honesty I prefer Jazz music." He answered.

"Really?" Charlie didn't sound impressed, it came out more in a challenging tone. "What do you consider good jazz?"  
I really hope Randall knew what he was talking about. Jazz so happened to be Charlie's favorite genre.

"Where do I begin?" Randall whistled. "There's Louis Armstrong, Duke Ellington, Charlie Parker, Miles Davis, Benny Goodman,Art Tatum, Thelonious Monk, Charles Mingus, Art Blakey, Dizzy Gillespie, Max Roach, Billie Holiday, John Coltrane, Count Basie, Coleman Hawkins, those are just a few of my favorites."

"Isn't _Blue Monk _by Thelonious just amazing?" Charlie grinned, impressed.

"Monk's style...period...is amazing. He had the most innovative approach to piano playing, the way he included percussive attacks and abrupt pauses," Randall grinned. He spoke of this Monk guy like he was famous right now. "I just loved how he'd jump up from his piano during performances and danced a bit while the other members of the band continued playing!" Randall and Charlie both started laughing.

"Wow Randall, anyone ever tell you, you have an old soul?" Charlie asked as Seth choked on his water at the irony of his words. Charlie had no idea how old Randall's soul was!

"So, I've been told, Mr. Swan." He replied casually.

"Call me Charlie." What the hell?! "He's got a good job, nice looking, and great taste in music. Leah this guy's a keeper." Before I could even reply, Charlie stood up. "Randall why don't you join me in my study, we can listen to some Coltrane and Hawkins, share a six pack?"  
"Sounds great." Randall replied, he gave me a quick peck on the lips before leaving the dining table with my stepfather.

"What just happened?" I finally asked after a sizable pause.

"It looks like Randall won Charlie over." Taisie winked at me.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review, follow, and add to your alerts. Don't forget to answer my poll question if you haven't yet, and if you have, many thanks!**


	9. Chapter 8: A True Whirlwind

**Beta'd by the awesome the amazing Sparkling-Iris, you make my work ten times better!**

**To my lovely reviewers **IAmPhoenix, Autumnvicky, brankel1, ASH186, hate101, **and **My wonderful Guest(s) **Have I mentioned how amazing you guys are? Many thanks!**

**A special thanks for the following readers who added me to their favorites and alerts:**

Ihatedrivingslow ; blueyukisnow ; bellapaige26 ; chained2love ; and last, but surely not least Rose Zala Wolf

**Chapter Eight – True Whirlwind Romance**

**Leah POV**

**Three Weeks Later**

Many hopeless romantics have compared whirlwind romances to that of tornadoes. It means they were blown off their feet by each other. Girl meets boy, they fall in love, and consummate everything _very quickly. _And then, just like a Tornado might end, quickly and as fast as it started, the romance is gone. With that being said, I don't believe hopeless romantics ever crossed paths with shifters and werewolves. What Randall and I had was the definition of a true tornado-like love. But we weren't the only people affected by this majestic whirlwind. As the weeks progressed I found more and more of my personal belongings making their way into Randall's house. Just as Celina and Connor moved into a place of their own, their now vacant bedroom did not stay vacant for long, for within a week, Lu moved in with us to be closer to Daciana. Seth had yet to move out of mom and Charlie's place, but he was still able to stay with Taisie every night, all the while remaining respectful while Randall was around. However, I do believe they were still able to achieve some form of intimacy, and in that time Taisie was becoming less temperamental. Next week she'd actually get a chance to run patrols with our pack and her unit. Randall spent his days at the site where the veterinary clinic would be. Everything was smooth sailing until the night Lu finally shifted.

Daniel Clover was a La Push resident who became utterly obsessed with Daciana. Daniel wasn't bad looking, he was quite handsome, and many women on the rez found him downright irresistible. Perhaps because of that, he thought of Daciana as a challenge. He was under the impression she was only playing hard to get. But he was very wrong. He started showing up to the shop all hours of the day, he'd send her flowers, chocolate, and expensive gifts, it was starting to drive us all crazy. Daciana tried to remain cordial with her rejection, but he just couldn't seem to take no for an answer. Randall and Daciana both felt it would be unwise to tell Lu about Daniel, due to the fact that she was on the brink of changing and the thought of someone coming onto Daciana would send her completely over the edge. Friday night the unit and pack would meet at Jake's shop and then head over to Randall's place for a small get together. The imprints would be there waiting for us. Charlie and Sue agreed to keep Baby Lucas for the weekend. However, when Daniel showed up, we all knew this wouldn't end well.

"Oh shit." I heard Jake mumble as Daniel pulled into the driveway of the shop.

"Hey there Daciana." He grinned, stepping out.

"We have to get him out of here before Lu shows up." Randall whispered in my ear. "Or things will get very ugly."

"Daniel." Daciana responded. "We were just leaving, so..."

"Oh?" He raised one brow. In his hand he a held a bouquet of flowers. "Where are you all headed? I could tag along as your plus one." He made his way over to Daciana.

"I don't think so." Jake growled slightly. "It's more of a _members only _sort of gathering." Daniel ignored Jacob completely as he handed the flowers to Daciana.

"Look, Daniel, I've tried to let you down easily, but I really don't have time for this anymore. I'm not interested. Stop showing up here." She flung the flowers against his chest. "I'm already in a relationship."

Daniel simply laughed.

"I don't care who you're seeing. If you haven't noticed, I get what I want around here." He placed the flowers down on the hood of his car. "And right now, I want you."

"Hey jackass, are you deaf or just plain stupid?" I asked irritably. "You heard her; she doesn't want to talk to you, so I suggest you leave before you regret it." I glared at Daniel.

"He can stand here all night," Daciana responded. "Let's just go, I'll call Lu and tell her to meet us at our house." Daciana added and walked past Daniel as if he wasn't there, but immediately, Daniel wrapped his arms around her waist, prompting Randall to snarl angrily. Just then Lu pulled up on her motorcycle.

"This guy's fucked!" Paul shook his head.  
The minute Lu saw what was happening, she ripped her helmet off and threw it on the ground, where it cracked in several places.

"Get your fucking hands off my girlfriend, asshole!" She snarled, storming up to Daniel and pulling Daciana away from him.

"Girlfriend?!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Yes, you got a problem with that?" Taisie asked, pacing back and forth with Seth nearby just in case she totally lost her cool.

"So that's your _malfunction_." Daniel smirked at Daciana. "You're into girls." He then looked Lu up and down. "Maybe all three of us can have some fun."

"You're disgusting!" Celina lunged forward, but Connor held her back.

Lu's eyes flickered the familiar amber hue and for the first time since I met her, I _felt _like she was dangerous. A growl rumbled deep within Lu's chest and she moved Daciana behind her. Within seconds she was in Daniel's face.

"She's mine!" Her voice was no longer human. Daniel's eyes flickered in fear as Lu cocked back her fist and punched Daniel directly between the eyes. We all heard the breaking of the bones in his nose.

"You crazy bitch!" Daniel whimpered on the floor. "You broke my nose!"

"Your balls are next!" Lu roared as her body started trembling. As if on cue, Randall and Jacob grabbed a hold of Lu and started dragging her towards the woods. Daciana followed.

"Someone take him to my mom's place so he can get his nose looked at!" I commanded. Brady and Collin helped Daniel up, but couldn't wipe the grins off their faces. Just as Brady and Collin took off with Daniel, we heard the shredding of Lu's clothes in the distance and a howl break through the trees.

"We should head to Randall's place." Connor spoke up.

"They're going to be out there for a while." Taisie explained. "It took me a long time to change back, when I first shifted." She added. I felt worried. Would Lu be alright? Would Daciana? And would Jake and Randall be able to calm Lu down?  
"Stop stressing Leah." Celina said as if she knew exactly what I was thinking, placing her hand on my shoulder. "Randall has been doing this for centuries, Lu will be alright."

"Lu shifted?" Rachel's eyes widened.

"Yeah." I replied. "She also broke Daniel's nose in the process."

"That idiot had it coming." Claire declared. "I knew something like this would happen. Last week I went by to visit Quil, Daniel was there when I showed up and was still there when I left, just staring at Daciana like she was a fresh piece of meat."

"It's not like Daciana couldn't handle Daniel, she was just trying to be _human _about the situation. She could have crushed him like a bug anytime she wanted to." Celina sighed and took a seat.

"But the thing is, we aren't human...not completely. We're very territorial. If Daniel had touched Celina, I would've done the same exact thing." Connor joined his wife. "Maybe worse."

"All of us would have done the same thing." Paul admitted. He was right. Our inner beasts and wolves would have seen Daniel as a threat to our happiness, and the fact that Daciana conveyed she wasn't interested but he still continued to peruse her made matters worse.

Two hours later Brady and Collin came strolling in as Embry and Connor left for patrol.

"Lu broke his nose in four places." Brady reported while beaming. "I couldn't be more proud."

"Still would have been pretty funny to see Lu _break _his balls." Collin snorted, running into the kitchen. "Smells good Bells." He complimented my stepsis's cooking.

Another forty-five minutes past, Jake and Randall finally arrived. They looked exhausted. Randall wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. He exhaled.

"So where are Lu and Daciana?"

"Lu is having issues shifting back, this is all so foreign to her." Randall squeezed me tighter. "Daciana shifted as well, she's not going to leave her. It may be wise to keep our distance while she's in a threatened, territorial state of mind." I nodded in understanding against his chest.

"How long will Lu stay that way?" Bella asked, now hugging Jacob.

"There's no telling, but as soon as she shifts, Lu may seal the bond on impulse." Randall explained.

"Let's just try to enjoy what's left of the evening." Jacob suggested.

As much as I tried to enjoy my time with Randall, my pack, and unit, I couldn't help but worry about Lu and Daciana. As the evening transformed into night, they still had yet to show up. I tried to keep myself occupied by cleaning the kitchen.

"Three days." Randall replied as he walked into the room.

"Excuse me?" I had no clue what he was talking about.

"That's how long it took Taisie to regain human form when she first shifted." He elaborated, sitting down at the table. I walked over and sat down in his lap. "I had been prepping Taisie her whole entire life and it still took her three days to change back."

"What's it like the first time you shift?" I knew that for me, the first time I phased it was a sudden, violent process. Was it like that for them?

"Are you sure you want to know?" He asked.

"I do." I told him.

"It's very slow and extremely painful. It feels like every bone in your body is breaking all at once." I cringed. "Fighting it only makes it even more painful. Luckily Lu didn't resist."

"I can't even imagine what we would have done if Lu shifted in front of Daniel." I sighed.

"You and I both." Randall agreed. "But you had to admit, Lu breaking Daniel's nose was pretty priceless."

"It was." I laughed. "I'm putting that memory away for a rainy day."

"Anyway, Lu is going to be just fine." He assured me. "And so will Daciana." He added. "They have each other, just like I have you. I love you, Leah Clearwater."  
"I love you too, Randall Lycos." It was the first time I ever said it, out loud. Randall was becoming everything I ever wanted. We kissed.

"Don't you two ever stop?" Seth groaned, walking past us and straight to the refrigerator. "I swear you two are worse than Jake and Bells."  
"I heard that!" Bella and Jake yelled from the living room.

"Good!" Seth shouted back. "Take that as a helpful hint." He mumbled.

"Could you guys join us, please?!" Celina begged desperately. "Brady and Collin are driving us insane. They're reenacting Lu breaking Daniel's nose...again!" She complained. "It was funny the first ten times, but after the thirtieth time it's starting to become just a little repetitive."

**Five Days Later:**

Randall left to meet with some architects at the site. He had to sign off on some final contracts at the clinic. Seth and Taisie were babysitting Baby Lucas at Jake and Bella's place. My step sis figured Seth couldn't do much corrupting with Taisie around. So technically Seth was babysitting Baby Lucas while Taisie babysat Seth. I decided to stay home just in case Lu and Daciana showed up. I was relaxing on the couch, flipping aimlessly through TV channels when I heard a knock on the door. I wasn't expecting company and Daciana wouldn't knock, and I certainly wasn't prepared for the visitor who waited at the other side of the door.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I demanded glaring at Sam who stood on the opposite side.

"Can I come in?" He asked, ignoring my question.

"Hell no, just because I forgave you and Emily doesn't mean you can show up any time you want." I snarled. "And the last thing I want to do is explain to my _current boyfriend_, why my _former boyfriend _is in _his _house with me _alone_!"

"Well, if I can't come in, will you step outside?"

"For what?" I retorted.

"It will only take a few minutes." He promised. I placed my hands on my hips and just stared at him. Sam sniggered. "What's so damn funny?"

"It doesn't work that way Leah." He smirked.

"What are you talking about?" I frowned.

"The whole _'trying to kill your ex' _with your mind _thing _doesn't work." He responded. I rolled my eyes. "Look, the sooner you get out here, the sooner I'll leave."

"Or _I _can go back inside and _you _can wait out here until my boyfriend gets back and kicks your ass." I smiled sweetly.

"Still the same old condescending Leah." He shook his head.

"If anyone is displaying a patronizingly superior attitude, it's you. Who the hell do you think you are showing up here?"

"Just give me five minutes." He insisted.

"You have twenty seconds." I stepped out on the front porch. "Go ahead _Samuel. _Talk."

"Oh, so I'm Samuel now, what happened to Sam?" He inquired.

"Now you have fifteen seconds, you're wasting precious time."

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior at the tribal meeting." He began.

"That was almost a month ago, and you're just getting around to apologizing now? And why are you saying sorry to me?" I gestured at myself. "You were being a dick to Randall, not me."

"I know, but I'm not just apologizing about the meeting, I'm apologizing about everything, the imprint, Emily..." I started shaking my head.

"Stop right there." I held up my hand. "You can't control who you imprint on."

"But I could have gone about it better." He looked down for a moment and met my gaze again. "How long are you going to hate me Leah?"

"I don't hate you." I admitted.

"You don't?" I shook my head. We stood around for a few seconds not really looking at one another before Sam cleared his throat. "So, Angela's baby shower is tomorrow, Emily will be there, are you okay with that?"

"I'm fine with that." I told him.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you?" I simply nodded. Sam walked towards his car, he stopped for moment and then turned around. "It looks good on you Leah."

"It's not like you haven't seen these clothes on me before." He didn't have to compliment me.

"I'm not talking about your clothes." He responded. "Happiness and love...looks good on you. Goodbye Leah." He got in his car and backed out the driveway.

"Goodbye Sam." I said after he was long gone, but the words were honest. I finally let go and in that very moment I felt twenty pounds lighter. The emotional baggage of Sam leaving me for Emily was gone. I took a deep breath and made my way back inside just in time to see Daciana and Lu coming in through the back door. They looked pretty disheveled, but blissfully happy. I also noticed a fresh Daniel on Daciana's neck. "I guess you two had fun." I teased them.

"I guess you can say that." Daciana blushed.

"I shifted back two days ago." Lu confessed with a grin. "We just needed a little time alone, if you know what I mean."

"Oh yeah, you two reek of one another." I smirked.

"Says the woman who smells like she bathed in Randall's sweat." Lu chided.

"And to think, I missed you most of all." I sarcastically replied.

"Oooo, burn!" Lu laughed. "We're heading upstairs to shower."

"I'll make you two something to eat, what would you like?"

"Anything _but_ raw fish." They both groaned. "I don't care if I never eat fish again, eating it every day for almost a week straight will last me for an eternity!" Lu muttered and walked upstairs. "You coming Daci?"

"Be there in a minute." She grinned at Lu who gave her a kiss before heading upstairs.

"So? Is she okay?" I asked.

"Better than okay." Daciana answered. "I'll have to admit, the first two days were pretty rough. She took out a few trees, I was really starting to think I would have to tap into Randall's mind and get him to come back here and put her out of commission." She heaved. "But on the third day everything changed. I told Lu about her mom. When she realized her mother didn't abandon her but sacrificed herself instead to keep her safe, she shifted back to human form. I even told her about Aolani."

"Really?" There were no more secrets between the two of them now.

Daciana nodded. "And she told me about the first girl she ever loved." She smiled while heading towards the stairs.

"Wait, who was she?" How could she just reveal something like that and then leave me hanging? Daciana turned around, her eyes looked slightly glazed.

"Me." She giggled and ran upstairs.

I smiled to myself and put a meat loaf in the oven. Randall made it home twenty minutes later, Lu and Daciana were still in the shower...lucky them.

"They're back." Randall entered the kitchen.

"Yup, and I think we may need to sound proof the rooms." I was only _half_ joking.

"I think you're right." He kissed me.

"So, Sam came by." I didn't want there to be any secrets between us.

"I know." He shrugged. "I picked up his scent outside, thank you for not letting him in, having his odor in my house would have lingered for weeks." He said, slightly annoyed. "What did he want?"

"To make peace, he apologized about being a douche during the last tribal meeting and for how he handled things...the imprint...that sort of thing."

"And how do you feel?" He against, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Better actually." I draped my hands around his neck. "It was what I needed to hear to finally truly move on. Now I just have to get through Angela's Baby Shower without giving Emily the stink-eye." We both laughed.

That night, I went to bed early only to be awakened by the strangest familiar noise. I heard the sound before, around Bella, and Angela. This sound was similar to that of tiny galloping horses. I slowly looked down at my stomach to see Randall's hand resting gently on it. He was wide awake and had the biggest smile on his face, gazing at my stomach as if it were a winning lottery ticket.

Suddenly I was hit with a flood emotions. Elation, excitement, and a little fear of the unknown.

"A baby." He finally exhaled as our eyes met. And just like that; gravity shifted. I imprinted on Randall.

**A/N: Leah can only imprint on Randall, but it had to be earned. They had to fall in love with first, Leah had to truly let go of anger towards Sam, and the baby was the icing on the cake, Thank you so much for reading my story and remaining supportive, vote on my poll if you haven't yet. Review, follow, and add to your alerts. **


	10. Chapter 9: Baby, Werewolves, & Shifters

**Beta'd by the awesome the amazing Sparkling-Iris, you make my work ten times better!**

**To my lovely reviewers:** KendieV; Middy's. ; brankel1; Guest; valevilandra**; **WEML; hgmsnoopy; hateme101; and Sunshine-Midnight123 **a million times thank you for your encouraging words!**

**A special thanks for the following readers who added me to their favorites and alerts:**

starbabii07; KendieV; Luc79; Elphaba85; valevilandra; Moonchild1990; UnblessedMedal; and bonzgirl

_Last Chapter_

_That night, I went to bed early only to be awakened by the strangest familiar noise. I heard the sound before, around Bella, and Angela. This sound was similar to that of tiny galloping horses. I slowly looked down at my stomach to see Randall's hand resting gently on it. He was wide awake and had the biggest smile on his face, gazing at my stomach as if it were a winning lottery ticket._

_Suddenly I was hit with a flood emotions. Elation, excitement, and a little fear of the unknown._

_"A baby." He finally exhaled as our eyes met. And just like that; gravity shifted. I imprinted on Randall._

**Chapter 9 – Baby and Shifters and Werewolves...Oh My!**

**Leah POV**

"Did you feel that?" Randall muttered gazing into my eyes, I simply nodded, still utterly speechless. Not only had I just discovered I was carrying Randall's child...our child, but I imprinted on him. A wide grin spread across his face. "Leah," He slowly moved towards me, positioning himself in between my legs. "Do you realize how happy you have made me?" There was such love and adoration in his eyes, it mirrored exactly how I felt at that very moment. His eyes were slightly misty, I hadn't realized myself I was crying also until I felt Randall's lips kiss my moistened cheeks.

"Just as happy as you have made me." I managed to finally answer, and his lips pressed against mine, kissing me with more passion than I'd ever experienced before. I gasped in pleasure against his mouth as he pushed himself inside me.

On most occasions when Randall and I were intimate, we'd give into what our inner wolf and beast wanted. We were venereal and aggressive, at times we even challenged one another in strength, but not this time. Our love making was gentle and slow, still I sensed his beast and I know he sensed my wolf, they were just as satisfied with the sweet-tempered intimacy as they were with our usual, almost quarrelsome like, sexual escapades.

"You're going to be an amazing mom." He whispered in my ear, hours later. My head was now resting on his chest, listening to the pounding of his abnormally rapid heartbeat. It almost mirrored that of our unborn child's, and for me, it was very soothing.

"You think so?" I asked as I took a deep breath.

"Yes." He replied. "I see how you are with Lucas, it's like a second nature for you."

Suddenly I began to wonder about the woman who gave birth to the man I loved. I lifted my head to look at him. "What was your mother's name? What was she like?"

Randall told me about his father, the scientist, but hadn't really told me about his mother. A small grin spread across his mouth.

"My mother was a magnificent woman." He stroked my hair as he spoke. "Her name was Penelope. She had the most intriguing transparent blue-green eyes." He shut his own for a moment and then opened them again. "They were the perfect blend of blue sapphires and green emeralds molded into one, like the tropical seas of the Pacific. She had a smile that could light the darkest room, just like you." He grinned at me. "When my father first saw my mom, he said time stood still, she was considered a commoner among our species back then, but my father didn't care, and he married her anyway."

"I'm glad he did, because if he didn't, I wouldn't have you." I leaned forward and gave him a kiss. "I just wish I could have met her, both of your parents, see who you came from."

"I really do wish you could have met them too. They would have loved you Leah, just as much as I do, but you can _see_ them." I looked at him inquisitively. "If you could let me up for a moment I can show you." I pulled away and sat up against the headboard as Randall climbed out of bed and walked over to our dresser, I watched as he moved a few articles of clothing aside, he finally retrieved what appeared to be an old jewelry box, before coming back to join me. "My father actually hand made this for my mother in late 1800's." He spoke softly as he opened the box. Encased was a beautiful locket. "I guess one would considered this an antique." I could tell just by gazing at the locket that Randall's father really put so much in love into this fine piece of jewelry. The four repoussé flowers had a row of sparkling blue stones running down the middle, suspended from a gold filled chain which was interspersed with small white pearls. Gently opening the locket, I finally got to see the two people who conceived the man who meant everything to me. Both pictures were in black and white, but it did not hinder their appearance at all. Randall's father resembled in great detail, he was very handsome. Penelope, Randall's mother was just as magnificent in appearance. Looking at her photograph, I noticed she had all the features of a supermodel. Her face was square in shape, with a well-defined jawline, high cheekbones, and full lips.

"I can see why your father said to hell with the rules." I smirked.

"I guess." Randall chuckled. "My mother wanted me to pass the locket down to my firstborn daughter." He exhaled. "I never thought I would be able to do that for her, but it looks like I can now."

"A girl huh?" I raised one brow and laughed. "What makes you so sure I'm carrying a girl?" I folded my arms across my chest.

"Call it wishful thinking." He replied, returning the locket to its box and then placing it on the nightstand. "Besides," Randall rolled me into his arms. "Even if this one is a boy, we have eternity to keep trying for girl." I couldn't help but laugh.

**~XoXoXoXoX~**

Lu, Daciana, Taisie and I were on our way to Angela's baby shower.

"What do you mean we can't tell anyone today?" Lu complained from the backseat.

"Because today's all about Angela and her twin girls." I explained.

"How the hell are you going to keep your pregnancy a secret from the pack?QaeLupus?" Daciana demanded. "I can hear that little guy's heartbeat from across the room."

"Yeah, it sounds like tiny little helicopter propellers." Taisie added with a giggle.

"So I guess Daci's shooting for a little boy." I replied, shaking my head.

"Damn right!" She snorted.

"Duly noted." At that moment, we pulled into Angela's driveway and I put the SUV in park. "You don't have to worry about the pack. I already told Jake, and he gave the guys strict instructions not to spill the beans. Besides, none of them will be here today, this is a girl's only event. I'm just asking you all not tell Bella, Rachel, Kim, Claire, or Angela. Just for today."

"Oh fine." Lu groaned as she got out, but not before grabbing our baby shower gifts. Daciana followed.

"Those two are something else." Taisie laughed.

"They sure are." I looked over at Randall's niece who was twirling a lock of her hair, it was something I noticed she did when she was deep in thought or nervous about something. "What's up?" I asked her. She shifted uncomfortably. "Come on Taisie, you can talk to me about anything."

"I don't know about that." She mumbled under her breath.

"You won't know unless you tell me." I urged her. Taisie stopped twirling her hair and looked at me.

"Uncle Randall is driving me insane!" She blurted out. "He never gives Seth and I any real alone time, meanwhile you two are making babies in the next room, Lu and Daciana are jack rabbits, while I'm in bed with the man I meant to spend the rest of my life with, hopelessly sexually frustrated. I'm eighteen damn it! If I don't get to claim your brother soon, I'm seriously going to go berserk!"

I blinked in surprise. What the hell do I say to some shit like that? "Um..."

"I'm so sorry Leah." Taisie buried her face in her hands.

"I'll talk to Randall." Did that just come out of my mouth? Taisie lifted her head and looked over at me, flabbergasted.

"Seriously?!" I nodded yes, still shocked at my own willingness to help Taisie.

"You should be allowed to physically express your feelings, even if it's with my little brother." I cringed a little and shook my head.

"Oh my god Leah!" Taisie covered her mouth for a moment. Her eyes grew wide and her cheeks were slightly flushed pink. "This must be the most uncomfortable conversation you've ever been through." Just then Emily's car pulled up beside us, she gave me a nervous grin before getting out of the car and making her way inside.

"I have a feeling I will be having a far more uncomfortable one in the next few minutes, perhaps the Great spirits were prepping me for the real deal."

"Just remember one thing Leah." Taisie unhooked her seat belt, and softly patted my flat stomach. "You have everything you thought you never could have." Once again the steady drumming of my little one's heart beating calmed me down instantly.

"You're right Taisie, but this doesn't mean Emily and I will be going on shopping trips, or joint facials, and getting our nails done together any time soon!" We both laughed.

**~XoXoXoXoX~**

Kim was the first to greet Taisie and me once we made it inside.

"Leah, you look so pretty!" She beamed, hugging me.

"Thanks, it's been a while since I actually wore a dress." More like I was coaxed into one, thanks to Taisie's insistence.

"Well, either way you look great." Kim grinned before turning her attention to Taisie. "Hey there Taisie!" She gave Randall's niece a quick hug. "Celina is already here, she came with Claire." She pointed them out to us. They were over at the table where the presents were being set up. Celina and Claire clicked with one another almost instantly upon meeting one another, so it wasn't a surprise to see they came together. They both gave us a wave, we waved back. "Bells and your mom are in the kitchen, they should be out soon."

The next fifteen to twenty minutes was a little surreal, it had been a while since I really hung out with anyone else besides my pack brothers. Still, everyone made me feel comfortable...a little too comfortable. I was being assaulted with a slew of compliments from the female members of my tribe. Women I hadn't spoken to in years.

_Leah you look so beautiful!_

_How radiant you look!_

_Your skin is glowing!_

And the smiles and enamored expressions on their faces were really starting to get a little awkward. I was starting to wonder if the wolf girls and my mother paid them to be so nice.

"That little guy's beastly charms are something else, aren't they Qae Lupus?" Daciana whispered only loud enough for Lu, Taisie, Celina, and I to hear.

"You mean to tell me _my baby _is drawing all of this _attention _towards me?" I murmured softly.

"Oh yeah." Taisie smirked.

"Does that mean I'm having a boy, since all of these women are so drawn to me?"

"No." Celina replied. "Werewolf babies tend to glamor both the male and female human species, the feelings are not lustful. I'm a little surprised Leah, since this little one is only half werewolf."

"But we're talking about royal blood here." Taisie winked at me. "No wonder everyone is smitten."

"I wish Randall had given me a heads up. I thought I'd stepped into an alternate universe."

Soon afterwards, the fun and games commenced. Bella was a great hostess for the shower. The game ideas she game up with were pretty fun even to me. The first game was a little simple, we were each given a pen and pad and told to write down as many baby items as we could think of. I hadn't realized how ill prepared I was. I had tons of things that I needed to purchase. My favorite game had to be Pin the Sperm on the Egg, it was exactly like Pin the Tail on the Donkey, but instead the tail had been replaced with little white tad poles and the donkey was now an egg. I was pretty surprised when I realized I wasn't pretending to be happy around the female members of my tribe and the other wolf girls, because I honestly was. That was until the last game.

"Okay ladies, settle down!" Bella stood in the middle of the living room. "The next game we're going to play is Guess the Baby!" Kim wheeled out a picture projector. "We called everyone's parents and spouses to borrow your baby pictures. Whoever guesses the most right gets an all-expense paid trip to the spa!" I could really use a massage, game on!

By the time we were drawing to a close, Claire and I were tied, it shocked me how she was able to figure out who everyone was. Taisie and Bella had to be the easiest ones to guess though. Bella's pale skin and unique brown eyes gave her away, while Taisie's full head of blonde locks and enchanting blue eyes instantly sealed her identity. I was looking down at my paper and pad when I heard Bella announce the next photo was up. I still hadn't lifted my head, when I heard everyone in the room respond the next picture with a loud, "Awww!"

"Aunt Emily and Leah!" Claire exclaimed with a giggle. I snapped my head up. Emily and I couldn't have been any more than eight months old at the time. We were sprawled on a blanket in the middle of what looked like my mom's living room floor in a deep sleep.

"That's right Claire," Bella gave me a small smile. "But who is Emily and who is Leah?"

"Well duh!" Claire stood up and walked over to the wall were the picture was being displayed from the projector, she pointed at me in the photo. "This is Leah, see how long her eyelashes are?" Everyone murmured in agreement. "And you see Aunt Emily...how she's clinging to Leah? She told me whenever she slept over at Sue's house and her mom forgot her comfort toy, she'd just hold Leah instead." I couldn't stop myself from looking over in Emily's direction, she was sitting a few seats away from me. She wore this sad expression on her face as she stared at the photo of us. I promised myself I wouldn't break down.

"That's so sweet." I noticed Angela was crying now. "These darn hormones have got me shedding tears every five minutes." She sniffled as Bella handed her a tissue. "Sorry everyone."

"Don't apologize, its normal." Bella consoled her best friend. "You remember how I was an emotional basket case when I pregnant with Lucas."

I stood up. "I need to use the bathroom." I really didn't, I just had to get away from the awkward situation. I was feeling a little flushed and splashed some water on my face once I got to the bathroom. "Mom just had to give Bella that damn picture," I mumbled to myself. "She has tons of photos of Emily and me apart." Suddenly I realized this was all my mom's doing! She intentionally chose that picture to tug at my heartstrings, to make me think of better times with my cousin. She thought if I saw that photo I would just forgive in forget? My mom had a lot of explaining to do! I dried off my hands and flung the bathroom door open only to be greeted by Emily herself, she jumped, slightly shocked by my abrupt opening of the door.

"Hey," was all she could say as she looked down at her feet for a moment before meeting my gaze. "Sam told me he spoke to you yesterday."

"He did." I confirmed, folding my arms across my chest. My cousin nervously pulled a loose strand of her hair behind her ear before she started speaking again.

"I didn't have anything to do with that photograph, Leah, I'm so sorry, I would never-"

"I know it wasn't you." I unfolded my arms and relaxed a little. "It was all my mom, I guess in her own twisted motherly way, she wants us to be close again." I just didn't know if I could do that.

"I miss you Leah." Emily finally blurted out. "Don't you miss me? At all?" Her eyes started to moisten.

"Sometimes." I admitted. "You can't just erase twenty years of great memories."

"We had some pretty wild times together." She sniffled. Yeah, we did until my ex imprinted on you. "Will we ever have any more Leah?"

"Anymore what?" I asked.

"Great memories...together?"

"Perhaps, one day." I heaved. Emily rapidly blinked her eyes and gave me a genuine smile.

"Can we hug on it?" Her eyes glimmered.

"I'm not ready for all of that." I laughed. Besides, her perfume was incredibly strong and I didn't want that smell lingering on me. "We can shake on it though." I extended my hand out to hers and she took it without hesitation.

~**XoXoXoXoX**~

**Later On That Evening.**

Randall and I sat across the table from Charlie and my mom gauging their reaction to our baby news. "You're pregnant?" My mother repeated for the third time, with a stunned expression on her face.

"Yes, I am." I repeated.

"With a baby?" Charlie added.

"Yes, Charlie, I'm pregnant with a baby. It definitely ain't kittens." I snorted.

"Puppies maybe." Randall muttered too low for my parents to hear, I muffled my laugh by hastily clearing my throat.

"Say something." Anything, this silence is killing me.

"Well," Charlie sighed and then finally smiled. "I guess a congratulations is in order." My step-dad reached over and shook Randall's hand as my mother got up from the table and made her way over to me.

"A baby." She laughed, hugging me.

This is not the reaction I was expecting as my mom pulled away and rejoined Charlie.

"Have you two thought of baby names?" My mom asked.

"I'm sure they have," Charlie chuckled, looking over at my mom.

"So I guess the baby will stay here like Lucas during the day while you two are at work once he or she is born." My mom's eyes flickered with excitement.

"Randall, you're going to have expand the house a bit, I'm sure Jake, Connor, and the rest of the guys will be more than willing to help you guys get another suite built for the baby."

Who the hell are these people and what did they do with my parents? My mom must've noticed my perplexed expression because she proceeded to ask me what was wrong.

"Aren't you two going to yell at us for being irresponsible? Charlie shouldn't you go and get your pistol and threaten Randall with marriage plans?" I stared at both my parents as they both exploded into a fit of laughter. "What the heck is wrong with you two?"

"Leah, it isn't like you and Randall are a bunch horny teens, you're adults." My mom finally answered.

"Successful adults, I may add." Charlie joined in. "And as far as marriage is concerned, I have no doubt in my mind that it will happen for you two on your own time. It's the 21stcentury Leah, besides I'm the last person to pass judgment on someone getting pregnant when they are not married." Charlie and Bella's mom got married because Charlie got her pregnant. "A pregnancy should not be the reason behind getting married. Love is, and I know you two have that."

"Wow Charlie." I shook my head and smiled. "Thanks." His faith in my relationship with Randall meant a lot to me. "Speaking of babies...mom, that little stunt you pulled during the baby shower with the picture of me and Emily?" I gave her a playful glare. "Not cool."

"But, it did the trick didn't it?" She smiled. "You and Emily buried the hatchet."

"And not in each other." Charlie added.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged. "Moving on, so, mom, I know you had plans to give me Grandma Charlotte's cottage, but it looks like Randall's place will be my permanent residence. You should give Grandma Charlotte's place to Seth, he's earned it." Randall shot me an all too knowing look, he didn't seem very happy. "He was valedictorian of his graduating class, he's never given you any real headaches."

"I think Leah's right, Sue." Charlie agreed. "Seth has grown into fine young man."

"We'll discuss it with him tomorrow." Mom smiled. "It's the perfect graduation present."

**~XoXoXoXoX~**

"I know what you're trying to do Leah." Randall spoke as we drove home.

"Taisie and Seth deserve privacy just like the rest of us. How would you feel if you weren't allowed to touch me whenever you wanted?"

"I suppose I'd go insane." He admitted. "But don't you think they should get married first, before moving in together,"

"Oh no, you don't go all hypocritical on me Randall Lycos, we're having a baby and we're not even married either. Like Charlie said; this is the 21st century."

"They're just kids." He argued softly.

"They are adults." I retorted. "Who love one another the way I love you. Seth isn't some random guy set out to destroy her virtue. He wants her forever, just like I want you." We pulled into the driveway of our house. Randall took the keys out of the ignition, but made no attempt to get out. He slowly rubbed his temples. "Et mulier, quæ faciet homo amat." He mumbled to himself

He finally looked at me. "She's not moving in with him, at least not right away." Randall conceded.

I reached over and hugged the man I loved.

"Thank you for understanding, babe." I sighed happily.

"Thanks for helping me understand."

**Translation**

Et mulier, quæ faciet homo amat: The things a man will do for the woman he loves.

**A/N: Hey everyone, thank you all so much for reading. Please be sure to review, follow, and add to your alerts. I'm working on a new Leah/OC and should have it up the following week. I hope you all enjoy it as much as you do this one. **


End file.
